


A Little Chaos

by Ourea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13!top, BDSM, Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Master!top, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Physical Abuse, Romance, Shower Sex, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourea/pseuds/Ourea
Summary: No relationship was ever as complicated or so deeply rooted as the Doctor and the Master's.They meet up, they fuck, he leaves and she feels good until the endorphins wear off. Rinse and repeat. That is until it becomes so much more complex between them.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 55
Kudos: 234





	1. Wrung Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaffrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffrin/gifts).



_They meet up, they fuck, he leaves and she feels good until the endorphins wear off. Rinse and repeat._

~~~

“You do entirely as I say, that’s the deal.” The Doctor spoke firmly, leading the Master into her bedroom for the first time since their little _arrangement_ had begun.

“Of _course_ ,” the Master replied, raising an eyebrow at her tone and casting a glance around the darkened room.

It wasn’t a space she used very often and the sparse amount of belongings and furniture reflected upon that. Her queen-size bed was in the centre of the room, black metal with soft dark sheets and blankets, and a pile of cushions propped up against a metal barred headboard. A simple black night stand stood next to it, with only a colour changing lava lamp and well thumbed novel on top. She also had a metal desk in the corner of the room, piled high with half finished projects, junk and tools, and a simple stool tucked underneath. The door to her en-suite bathroom was slightly ajar, casting a line of golden light across the otherwise dully lit room.

The Master chuckled, “For someone who goes about dressed as ridiculously as you, I was expecting rainbows on every surface.”

“Oh shut up and get undressed,” the Doctor huffed in mild annoyance, closing the bedroom door behind him and ushering him inwards towards her bed.

The Master nodded, “of course dear,” he drawled, smirking at her again and starting to remove his clothes, stripping off his shoes and purple socks quickly before unbuttoning his shirt.

The Doctor swiftly removed all of her clothing except for her plain white underwear, noting with a satisfied smile how the Master faltered as she unclipped her bra, his gaze firmly latching onto her chest.

“Enjoying the view?” She asked cheekily, deliberately bending down in front of him to pick up her t-shirt.

The Master growled in response, hastily removing the last articles of his clothing and throwing himself onto the bed. He settled in the middle on his back, propped up on his elbows, legs splayed outwards displaying his already half-hard cock.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at him, “eager?” She teased, crossing over to the bed and laying down on her side next to him.

“Always,” he purred, giving her a sultry smile before leaning in to kiss her gently.

The Doctor smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss, one hand supporting herself on the bed, the other cupping his face and running along his jaw.

As the kiss grew more intense, the Master found himself flat on his back with the Doctor straddling his thighs. His arms came up to wrap around her but she shrugged him off.

“Hold on to the bar,” the Doctor whispered against his lips, grasping his hands and moving them upwards to wrap around the cool metal above his head. He held on obediently and watched her through dark lashes with lust filled eyes.

She reached down with one hand to cup his face once more and kissed him soundly, her hips moving upwards to drag along his in a slow, gyrating pattern.

The Master groaned softly against her lips and kissed her harder, drawing her bottom lip into his mouth so that he could nip it lightly with his teeth.

The Doctor smirked and used her free hand to tickle a trail down his outstretched arm and onto his chest, where she pressed down with her palm to steady herself above him. She moaned in pleasure before reluctantly breaking away from his mouth so that she could sit back on his hips.

His erection was hard and hot beneath her and she could feel an answering wetness forming between her legs, soaking into the material of her underwear.

She braced both hands on his chest and thrust down harder against him, enjoying the feeling of him rubbing and dragging the cotton of her underwear against her core, and the deep moans he gave her in response. He remained submissive beneath her, just as she had asked, never moving his hands or arching his hips to meet hers, no matter how obvious it was becoming that he desperately wanted to.

The Doctor tormented him for a while this way, watching as a thin veil of sweat broke across his face and chest, and his knuckles tightening so hard on the bar she thought he’d leave dents behind. His cock was now a deep purple, incredibly erect and weeping so much that the Doctor’s underwear was now entirely saturated.

“Please,” the Master finally whispered, eyes locking with the Doctor’s as she deliberately slowed her hips.

“Please, _what?_ ” The Doctor purred, stilling her movements completely and lifting up a little on her knees so that she was no longer pressed against him.

The Master gasped at the sudden loss of her heat and touch, and moaned in complaint, “Don’t stop! Please. I need more... _please._ ” He begged her, clenching and unclenching his hands on the bar, conflict in his gaze as it was clear he was fighting the urge to just grab her and have her how he wanted. 

The Doctor smiled in response and moved away from him, breaking all contact and shifting to the side to remove her underwear, now entirely ruined by both of them. She locked eyes with the Master as she ran a hand down her stomach and between her legs, dipping her fingers through the moisture that had gathered there and moaning softly as her finger brushed along her swollen clit.

The Master shivered at the sight and moaned loudly, utterly enraptured by what he was seeing, and desperate to feel her against him once more.

The Doctor played with herself for a moment, gasping softly in pleasure, her other hand reaching up to pull on her breast, pinching her nipple. The sense of power she had over the Master and his pleasure was enough to make her come there and then, but she held off, sliding her hands away before moving to straddle the Master once more.

The first touch of his cock between her folds had them both moaning deeply, and the Doctor allowed herself a moment to enjoy the lusting and desire drunk expressions crossing the Master’s face as she slid against him, before lifting up and reaching down to hold his cock as she moved him into position and slowly sunk down onto him.

She felt his groan of pleasure rumble through him and moaned as he stretched and filled her in one continuous motion. Her fingers dug into his chest as she bottomed out and sat flush to his groin, clenching around him and gasping quietly as she got used to his thickness.

“Oh, _oh,_ ” the Master panted, eyes sliding shut and head arching back a little as the sensations overwhelmed him.

The Doctor’s own arousal was intense and her body shook with need, she had held back as much as she could but now she just wanted more. Just wanted to _fuck_ him.

She started slow, lifting her hips a little and then sinking back down, grinding her hips in a circular motion that made him rub against every part of her.

“You like this?” The Doctor gasped, leaning forwards suddenly to capture him in a hot kiss, moaning against his lips at the change of angle.

The Master groaned in response, “More,” he gasped, eyes closing again as she kissed him deeply, her hands trailing down his sides, stroking every inch of his skin.

The Doctor moved to sit upright on him again after a little while, and kept a firm but steady pace, enjoying the feeling of fucking him deeply but not moving any faster to create any more friction. She wanted to take her time and enjoy him. Enjoy tormenting him.

The Master however found his frustration building, he wanted more- _needed_ more- but the Doctor refused to give it. His resolve started to shatter as the desperation for more friction, tightness- _anything_ \- took over.

He suddenly reached down and grabbed hold of the Doctor’s hips, fucking up into her hard and fast, causing her to cry out, clench her legs against his sides and scratch lines into his chest with her nails, before quickly grabbing hold of his hands and wrenching them from her sides.

“No! Hands on the bar!” She growled, panting hard as he suddenly stopped thrusting with a yell of anger.

“I can’t take this! Please Doctor,” he cried, gripping hold of the bar once more and looking at her with desperate, tear glistening eyes. His frustration and need came off him in waves and the Doctor shuddered hard at the sight.

“Fine,” the Doctor replied firmly, redoubling her efforts and starting to ride him much faster than before.

The Doctor thrust her hips in earnest, lifting up almost so that he slid out of her, before slamming back down onto him hard. Taking him faster than he could keep up with, chasing her orgasm as the fire of arousal and need burned hot in her belly. She felt herself rapidly approaching orgasm and cried out as white hot pleasure suddenly took her under. The Doctor clenched hard around the Master’s cock, twitching and trembling as she rode out her orgasm, gasping his name hard and leaving more marks on his skin.

The Master cried out with her, desperate for her to keep going, his own release hanging on the precipice but not quite enough to tip over the edge just yet.

The Doctor ignored his shouts as she lifted herself off from him and rolled to the side, too sensitive and wrapped up in her pleasure to stand him inside of her anymore.

“No! No, _please!_ ” the Master shrieked, head rocking side to side, tears trailing down his cheeks, his arms straining as he desperately tried to obey her wishes by staying still and holding onto the bar.

The Doctor took pity on him and straddled his thighs once more, grasping his cock in her hands firmly and starting a furious stroking pace.

The Master convulsed under her touch and couldn’t help but thrust upwards into her hands. The Doctor allowed it however, as he had behaved, _mostly_ , so far.

It didn’t take long before she saw his abdomen contract and a high pitched cry fell from his lips as he came hard, shooting his load over her hands, his own chest and the bedding. The Doctor stroked him through his orgasm and then steadily slowed her pace, wringing every last drop of come from him.

The Master moaned and slurred praise deliriously as he twitched beneath her, incoherent as the lingering aftershocks of his orgasm coursed through him, his hips still lightly thrusting up into her hand.

"Can't get enough can you?" The Doctor teased, biting her lower lip and smirking down at him.

She slowed her hand on his cock as if she were about to stop; but then, just as he relaxed beneath her, she gripped him firmly and stroked him once more from root to tip, dragging his foreskin and release over the sensitive head of his penis.

The Master yelped in shock and his hips jerked backwards, eyes widening and locking with the Doctor’s. His mouth gaped open a little as he shuddered beneath her, "Doctor?" He gasped; an unspoken question hanging in the air around them as he searched her face quickly for answers.

The Doctor settled herself higher up on his thighs, close enough so that he could feel the heat of her renewed arousal next to his own, and gave him another slow, tight stroke. She shivered in pleasure, watching the Master’s eyes roll back in his head as the over-sensitivity of his cock had him suddenly dangling on the edge of pain.

She pressed her free hand down on to his sweaty, marked chest as if to hold him in place; but they both knew she would not be able to keep him still if he finally decided to escape.

"Trust me? We can stop if this is too much?" She whispered, watching closely as he flexed his hands on the bar above his head, seemingly coming to a quick decision.

"Stroke me," he purred; a hint of danger flashing across his eyes as he deliberately thrust his hips upwards and gasped as she complied.

The Doctor’s stomach flipped with excitement and arousal, wondering how far she could push his pleasure, how far he would let her take him.

She started to slowly, tightly, fist his renewed erection- her eyes still locked with his, gauging his reactions.

His eyes were wide, pupils impossibly dark as his gaze scoured every inch of her, focusing first on her face before dropping to her breasts and then to where she held him.

After a dozen or so excruciatingly slow slides of her fist along his cock which had the Master writhing, the Doctor decided to change things up a little, focusing solely on the head of his cock with a burst of faster strokes.

The Master cried out at the sudden change and shuddered hard beneath her, his hips both pulling away from her hand and thrusting forwards, unable to settle.

The Doctor twisted her hand with every upwards stroke, torturing his overly sensitive cock with tight friction to the head. He jerked and moaned with every movement, panting and gasping on breaths hard enough to shake the bed.

The Master's knuckles were white and straining once more with how tightly he was gripping the bar above him, desperately trying to ride through the Doctor’s torment.

The Doctor smirked and dragged her free hand up his chest, fingers tickling across his trembling skin before finding a hard, reddened nipple and pinching it suddenly.

"Unnh... _guh-ohh_ \- Doctor!" The Master choked out, his resolve shattering at the sudden added sensation. His eyes rolled back into his head, body writhing almost enough to dislodge her; his back arching, as her agonisingly intense grip had him balancing on the knife edge of pleasure-pain. His hands slipped off the bar and dug into his own hair, pulling hard against his desperate urge to touch her- touch himself- anything.

The Doctor watched closely as his movements became even more erratic, his chest heaving as she continued her fast pace on his cock. She alternated long, tight strokes with shorter, looser ones, focusing on different areas of his abused cock and ramping up his pleasure and the tantalising edge of pain even further.

The moment she knew he was seconds away from falling over the edge once more, she suddenly let go and rolled to the side of him on the bed, removing all contact from him completely. 

The Master gave a garbled shriek in frustration and desperation- hands flailing to find her and drag her back, eyes wild and wet with tears once more.

" _Why?_ " he choked, hips contracting and arching as he found himself caught on the edge again, needing only her to push him over.

The Doctor sat up on her knees beside him and pressed a hand to his heaving chest, smiling as she felt just how tightly strung and tense his muscles were, the twin beats of his hearts hammering under her fingertips.

"Watch," she whispered, bending down over him so that her mouth was level with his cock. She looked up at him through long lashes as her breath ghosted across his skin. The Doctor smiled triumphantly at how the Master had suddenly become very still, visibly holding his breath, eyes locked on her as he waited for her next move.

Keeping one hand on his chest still, the Doctor slid her other down and between his legs, trailing up to find and cup his balls, chuckling as his thighs parted wider and his abdomen clenched; a deep, gravelly moan falling from his lips.

She lowered her mouth and oh-so-slowly took the head of his weeping cock between her lips, fully aware of how desperate he was, and determined to drag it out even further.

"Doctor, please," the Master begged, his hands moving down to grip the bed sheets beside him, still mostly obeying her rules despite how badly he wanted to break them and touch her.

The Doctor slid her lips halfway down his length, using her tongue to rub the underside of his cock in a swirling motion before lifting back upwards again. She dragged her teeth gently over his sensitive tip and watched as his head dropped back with a sharp cry; his eyes rolling back, teeth clenched tight.

Knowing he was about to fall, the Doctor moved both hands to his hips to hold onto him and sucked hard on his cock, taking him deep into her throat in a single motion as he came so hard he roared her name.

The Doctor moved with him as he thrust erratically into her mouth, his orgasm seemingly endless as he rode waves and waves of intense pleasure.

Finally, he stilled under her, his abdomen shivering with after-shocks, breath hitching as she released him and moved up the bed to lay beside him.

Taking in the wonderful sight before her, the Doctor found that she had never seen him look so thoroughly exhausted, relaxed - and quite frankly debauched - and it brought a swell of affection into her chest. 

She pressed a kiss to his flushed and sweaty shoulder, and smiled softly as he struggled to turn his head to look at her through heavily lidded eyes.

"D-Doctor, I-"

"Hush now Master," the Doctor soothed, cupping his face and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

The Master immediately deepened the kiss, his hand moving up to hold the back of her neck, threading his fingers through her sweaty hair and pulling her closer to him as he rolled onto his side to mirror her. His lips parted against hers and his tongue met the Doctor’s in a searing kiss.

The Master could taste himself on her tongue and moaned against her lips in enjoyment, kissing her passionately for a long while.

When they finally parted, the Doctor was thoroughly breathless and aroused, watching his face as he gazed at her gently.

"Thank you,” the Master whispered against her lips, sliding a hand down her chest to rest between her hearts for a moment before trailing it even further down to slip between her thighs.

The Doctor gasped and trembled as his questing fingers found her core, stroking into her gently- his thumb dragging circles around her clit.

It didn’t take long for the Doctor to come, clenching hard around his fingers and shivering against his chest. The Master held her close with his free arm and kissed her gently through her orgasm, sliding his hand away only when she had clearly had enough.

The Doctor smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly, pulling him to press flush against her chest so that she could feel his hearts beating in tandem with hers, enjoying the intimacy of the moment before she knew that it would inevitably be time for him to leave her once more...


	2. Brick Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been months since she’d last seen him. Months since she’d dominated him in her own bed and dragged him through multiple climaxes after edging him for hours. She knew he would find a way to pay it back, but had foolishly hoped that it wouldn’t happen whilst she was still travelling with her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so after much prompting by lovely people, I decided to write a follow-up to the first chapter instead of an unrelated one. This time the Master gets his turn to be dominant, but of course with him it's much, much darker. 
> 
> Definitely dub-con, bordering on non-con, so please bare this in mind.
> 
> Don't worry, I'll write a soft one next ;)

_It had been months since she’d last seen him. Months since she’d dominated him in her own bed and dragged him through multiple climaxes after edging him for hours. She knew he would find a way to pay it back, but had foolishly hoped that it wouldn’t happen whilst she was still travelling with her friends._

_He had been very swift. One moment she was walking down a quiet street late at night in London 2012, in the midst of the Olympics celebrations, steadily tracking a weird energy reading on her sonic- and the next she was being dragged into a side alley by a figure dressed completely in black._

~~~

The Master’s arms wrapped around her from behind; a hand covering her mouth quickly to stop her from screaming, his body pressing up against her back.

“Gotcha,” he hissed, his mouth close to her ear, arms around her chest and waist, holding her tightly as she struggled for a moment before falling still, knowing there was little point in fighting.

She felt the Master smirk against the side of her face and gasped as he took his hand away from her mouth.

“What do you want?” She snapped, angry at being ambushed, but also feeling a little thrill at the closeness of his body and the raw strength she felt in his arms, clad in black leather and circled firmly around her. Such a far cry from his previous form.

“You,” he purred, almost mockingly sweet as he spun her in his arms and pressed her back hard up against a wall. He caught her in a sudden furious kiss, stealing her breath and biting at her lips. He was frenzied- like a live wire sparking at her- his hands running up her front, touching and pulling at her clothes.

The Doctor lifted her hands to his head, cupping his face and dragging her fingers up through his hair to his temples. She needed to see what he was thinking, understand where this might be going...

The moment she reached out to his mind she was thrown violently away, his barriers were high and firm. She couldn’t breach them without him allowing it.

The Master grunted against her lips at her invasion, pulling back with a glare, one hand moving to grip her hair, the other closing around her throat as a warning.

“Do not try that again,” he hissed, enjoying the gasp of pain the Doctor gave as he pulled a little on her hair and pressed down on her wind pipe. Not enough to cut off her oxygen, but enough to tell her that he was in control this time.

The Doctor closed her eyes in submission and coughed a little as he relaxed his grip on her throat and moved his hands back up to cup her face, his body framing hers against the wall.

This time when he met her lips it was gentler, he took his time to explore her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers as he lulled her into almost relaxing beneath him.

The Doctor moaned softly against his lips as she felt herself being swept away by his ministrations, but a sudden noise to their right had her snapping back to the present.

The Master grunted as the Doctor shoved him back from her mouth, both hands on his chest pressing hard, but he refused to move any further.

“I can’t do this _here_ ,” her voice betrayed her with a little tremble as she spoke, the sudden realisation that any of her companions could catch up with her and find them like this at any moment hitting her like a bucket of ice.

“Don’t care,” the Master retorted, moving closer again despite her attempts to stop him, his mouth moving to her neck this time, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses against her pulse point.  
  
“Please... _please_ not here,” she gasped, tilting her head back despite her protesting as his lips dragged up her skin. “Master, _please_ – my friends, they’ll find us!”

The Master growled at the mention of her companions, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth, his lips still at her neck.

“I don’t _care_ about your pets,” he hissed, nipping lightly at her skin before leaning back to catch her gaze, his hand still firmly pressed over her panting mouth. His eyes were dark, expression daring her to continue fighting back, but he knew the Doctor was beat. She wanted this just as much as he did, the lust and the heat in her eyes, and the way her body pressed forwards to meet his revealed her.

This time when he moved his hand away from her mouth she said nothing, he smirked at her and moved in to kiss her again, his hands finding the hem of her t-shirt and slipping underneath, sliding up her trembling skin to cup her breasts.

The Doctor moaned into his mouth and kissed back harder, arousal and heat spreading throughout her body once more from his touch. She gasped and panted against his mouth as his hands massaged her breasts and pinched her nipples through her bra, her own hands gripping hold of his new jacket tightly, desperately trying to ground herself against the onslaught of pleasure he was giving her.

The Master grinned against her lips and moved one hand out to drag her coat from her shoulders, letting it drop unceremoniously to the floor before attacking her braces and the zip of her trousers.

The Doctor gasped and moaned as he continued to manipulate her, his mouth moving to a sensitive patch of skin under her chin, encouraging her to tip her head back again to give him more room.

His hands stroked across her ribs and traced the waistband of her trousers, teasing her as his mouth nipped a line down her neck and to the slightly exposed skin of her shoulder.

The Doctor closed her eyes, her arms now hanging uselessly at her sides as she allowed the Master to overwhelm her senses, sparking pleasure and excitement to burn through her veins.

The Master shocked her out of her daze a moment later by suddenly ripping her trousers and underwear down to her knees in one swift, aggressive movement and spinning her to face the wall, pinning her again with his body.

The Doctor cried out as quietly as she could, desperate not to be caught but also hating the rough brick wall now scraping against her face and chest. Her body shook with anticipation, arousal still swamping her system. She dragged her hands up to brace herself against the wall and jumped as the Master’s hands slid around her naked waist, one holding her in place, the other starting to trail down her stomach and navel.

The Doctor’s mind was torn, on the one hand she was still terrified that her companions would find them and confront them, but on the other she felt more aroused and desperate for his touch- however rough it may be- than she had in a very long time. She _needed_ this.

His fingers tickled through the soft hair between her legs and dipped down to stroke between her folds and along her sensitive clit, feeling just how wet and ready she was for him. The Doctor moaned softly as his finger slid inside of her, gently thrusting in and out, soon to be joined by a second.

“You’re so _wet_ Doctor,” the Master purred silkily into her ear, his hot breath puffing across her skin causing goosebumps to rise and shivers to course down her spine.

He thrust his hips slowly against her backside in time with his fingers, letting her feel the size of him through his trousers and how hard he was, how much he was enjoying this.

“So ready for me, ready for my _cock_ \- aren’t you, Doctor?” He whispered, curling his thrusting fingers inside of her in a way that had her gasping his name. His free hand slid back up under her top to grasp her breast, moving aside her bra this time so that he could pinch her nipple firmly between his fingers.

The Doctor moaned and shook under his hands, overwhelmed but still needing more from him, her legs clenching around his hand as she felt the familiar build of pleasure spark up a notch, carrying her quickly towards orgasm.

The Master sensed the change in her and sped up the movements of his hand, his lips finding the soft skin of her neck once more, kissing and sucking at her as his fingers fucked her hard, dragging her into a fast climax.

The Doctor’s fingers dug into the wall in front of her and a gasping cry ripped from her throat as she came hard around the Master’s fingers, twitching and trembling in his arms as her orgasm washed over her.

The Master gave her no time to recover, quickly moving his hand from between her legs and gripping her waist, his feet kicking apart hers as far as they would go, his other hand pressing her forwards, bending her over against the wall.

The Doctor felt him fumbling with his trousers for a moment and then cried out harshly, jerking forwards as he suddenly entered her in one continuous thrust, bottoming out completely, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

“Oh I’ve waited for this for _so_ long Doctor,” he growled, starting to thrust into her, hard and impossibly deep without giving her any time to adjust.

The Doctor cried out again, no longer caring if anybody could hear, her head facing the floor, fingers dragging across the wall in front of her desperately trying to find purchase as he slammed his hips against her.

The Master fucked her hard and fast, grunting in pleasure as he chased his building orgasm, forcing the Doctor to try and hold on as he rode her.

The roughness of him abusing her body should have turned her off, should have hurt, but instead it drove her wild, nerve endings flaring, her hearts beating so fast and so hard she thought they might leap from her chest. Her fingers were bleeding, she could feel tiny cuts and grazes on her palms start to sting as her hands dragged across the wall but she didn’t care.

She felt the first curl of white hot pleasure form in her belly and moaned loudly, clenching hard around him as his rapid thrusts dragged his cock against all of her most sensitive spots inside.

The Master gasped and lifted a hand to her throat, dragging her upright against him, his other hand diving back down between her legs, rubbing against her clit in hard circles as the change in angle had her shrieking out his name. His hand closed tighter around her throat, cutting off her oxygen as he fucked her as hard as he could, shuddering in pleasure as he felt her scrabble to grab at his hands and her body tighten harder around him.

His orgasm struck him moments later and the Doctor choked and gasped against his grip as she felt him pumping into her, his body shuddering against hers as he rode out his pleasure with a long moan of her name.

The moment he was finished he let go of her, shoving her completely away from him and into the wall, laughing cruelly as she tripped and fell to the floor with an outraged cry.

“Bastard!” The Doctor choked, shaking hard with unfulfilled need and rage, her body screaming for the release he had so callously denied her.

“What? Are you _really_ surprised?” He taunted, shivering in delight as he tucked himself back inside of his trousers, straightening his clothes.

The Doctor felt hot tears escape her eyes, suddenly feeling very exposed, half naked on the cold floor at his feet. She pulled her underwear and trousers back up with shaking hands, fumbling with her braces.

The Master stood in front of her, watching with a nasty smirk on his face before glancing suddenly off to the side with an excited expression, “Oh! Looks like we have company!” He giggled, clapping his hands together as he watched a horrified look of shame come over the Doctor’s face.

“Oi! What’re you doing! Get away from her!” Graham’s voice suddenly echoed from across the road opposite to the alleyway as he raced towards them, Yaz and Ryan hot on his heels.

The Master chuckled and leaned down towards the Doctor, grabbing her chin and pulling her mouth quickly to his in one last furious kiss.

As he pulled back she reached out and slapped him hard, growling as he laughed at her before turning and bolting down the alleyway, escaping at the last second before her companions could reach them.

“Oh my god, Doctor! Are you ok?” Graham gasped, arriving first and skidding to a halt next to the Doctor. “Who was that?”

The Doctor could barely think answer him before Yaz and Ryan reached them, both panicked and wanting to know if she was ok.

“Doctor! What happened?”

“Who did this? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, just a failed mugging, nothing broken. I just need to get back to the TARDIS,” the Doctor tried to calm them, glancing up at Graham who stood to the side watching her carefully. She noticed a slight frown on the older man’s face before it was quickly replaced by worried concern.

_Had he seen..?_

“Should we report this? What if they try to mug someone else?” Ryan asked worriedly, looking around them to check to make sure the Doctor’s attacker wasn’t coming back.

The Doctor dragged herself to her feet, dusting herself off and shaking her head, “ _no_ , we’re going back to the TARDIS, we’re done here for tonight,” she spoke with a tone that told the fam it was not up for debate and watched as they cast worried looks at each other before reluctantly agreeing with her. She hid a wince as she bent down to pick up her coat and shrugged it back onto her shoulders quickly, tucking it around herself like a safety blanket but also to hide any stains that might’ve appeared on her trousers.

They walked quickly together back to the TARDIS, the Doctor trying her best to hide her slight limp as she ached from the Master’s earlier abuse and her unfulfilled arousal. She could feel his release leaking from her and trickling down her thighs and cringed internally at the sticky, cold dampness of her underwear. The first thing she planned on doing once she was back at the TARDIS was taking a scalding hot shower.

The second was finding the Master and making him apologise...


	3. Shark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One - 
> 
> As a rare treat, the Doctor had agreed to take the group to a casino and spa resort planet, just for an overnight stay before heading off on a proper adventure. They had been complaining for a while now about wanting time to just relax and the Doctor had finally given in- if only to stop the nagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so not entirely soft! as promised, but there's plenty of it in this chapter! And so. much. smut.   
> Triggers for physical abuse, but nothing too major.
> 
> This was such a long chapter that I've split it into two. Second part up tomorrow- so stay tuned!

_As a rare treat, the Doctor had agreed to take the group to a casino and spa resort planet, just for an overnight stay before heading off on a proper adventure. They had been complaining for a while now about wanting time to just relax and the Doctor had finally given in- if only to stop the nagging._

“Wow, this is mad!” Ryan gasped, looking up at the giant building in front of him, so tall and so vast that it cast a dark shadow across the busy street.

“Welcome to the M’dinian Grand Hotel and casino complex.” The Doctor said cheerfully, encouraging her companions to walk ahead of her through the giant, ornate automated doors.

“There’s loads here for you lot to enjoy- swimming pools as big as football fields, gyms with every kind of machine or equipment imaginable, grand restaurants with the finest chefs in this part of the galaxy, massive casino halls, spa and sauna centres- oh and beauty parlours too!” The Doctor rambled excitedly, dragging her companions over to the check-in desk to sign them in and receive their room keys.

Once they each had their keys the Doctor pointed out each of the doors dotted around the foyer and explained where each led to.

“Right, so I hope you lot have fun! I’ll see you at dinner tonight!” She turned to leave, intent on finding somewhere to relax herself but was stopped by Graham’s hand on her shoulder.

“Wait Doc, don’t you want to come with us? I was thinking we might have a laugh playing black jack in the casino or something?” He looked as though he wanted to talk about something else too, but the Doctor wasn’t prepared to have that conversation yet, so ignored it.

She gave him a bright smile and shook her head, “No it’s alright, you go off and have fun- I just want to book myself into a spa room and relax for a bit. Bit of peace and quiet you know?”

Graham nodded, looking a little disappointed but he quickly covered it by smiling at Yaz and Ryan, “Right you heard the Doc, let’s go and spend some of these unlimited credit cards she’s given us!”

“You sure you’re gonna be alright?” Yaz asked kindly, still aware of how soon it was since the Doctor was attacked in the alleyway on Earth.

“I’ll be fine Yaz, you enjoy yourself!” The Doctor said earnestly, “I’ll see you at dinner tonight ok?”

Nodding and smiling, the trio turned and headed towards the casino entrance, leaving the Doctor in the foyer contemplating what to do next.

In the end, the Doctor had found a private spa and sauna room to rent and had selected the top most luxury options. _Might as well enjoy it whilst she had the time to?_ She thought to herself, smiling at the receptionist and thanking him as she received her special key fob.

~~~~~

  
The spa room she had rented for the day was very grand and the Doctor was extremely impressed by the facilities as she explored the suite. The thing that caught her eye the most though, was the frankly enormous hot tub in the middle of the room, so large and so deep it had its own mini waterfall feature at one end.

Excited at the prospect of relaxing in bubble jets, the Doctor stripped off her clothes quickly, and set the tub to a temperature she preferred. She had also found a control panel on the wall which lowered the lights in the room, casting a dark, ambient glow which was instantly soothing to her.

Climbing into the hot tub, she settled in the deeper water, floating on her back and enjoying the bubble jets rippling across the water and her skin.

Her thoughts drifted for a while, soon settling on the last time she had seen the Master, and the pleasure he had torn from her before leaving her wanting. Feeling arousal start to form low in her belly, one of her hands drifted between her legs and she started to touch herself- something she so seldom did.

So absorbed in the pleasant sensation of the bubbles tickling across her skin and her hand playing between her legs, the Doctor failed to notice the slight hiss as the door to the suite opened and closed.

 _  
The Master._  
  
  
He spotted her instantly in the tub, facing away from the door, moaning softly to herself. Smirking as he realised what she was doing, he quietly stripped his clothing off and padded towards the giant tub, intent on scaring her- just for fun.

The Doctor shrieked loudly as the Master suddenly appeared on the edges of her awareness, standing naked beside the hot tub. He was then climbing in without invitation and hissing with delight at the hot water as he joined her in the tub.  
  
Huddling backwards away from him, she watched with disgust as he stretched out in the water, clearly enjoying himself at her expense.  
  
“What are you doing here?” She growled, feeling cornered by him despite having another set of steps behind her.  
  
“Same as you, having a break,” he replied smartly, smirking at her as he settled beside her, one arm holding onto the edge of the tub as he floated in the deeper water.

“So tell me... because I’m so curious to know- how did it feel, walking back to your TARDIS with my come leaking from your cunt?” the Master leered at her, laughing as her face twisted in anger.

Before he could react, the Doctor had drawn her arm back and punched him soundly in the mouth, splitting his lip upon impact.

The Master’s head jerked back with an _–oof_ as he choked at the sudden pain and acrid metallic taste of blood in his mouth. “Ohh, you are _bad_ Doctor,” he grinned, teeth stained in red and lip smarting as he launched towards her.

The Doctor twisted in the water and easily directed him into the edge of the tub, knocking him off balance enough to flip him around into the water on his front. Fuelled by the intense rage and fire burning in her blood that he had so relentlessly stoked, the Doctor held his head and shoulders under the water- her nails digging cruelly into his skin. Her arms strained hard as the Master tried to struggle, but he was unable to gain a firm enough footing in the deep water to shrug her off. After a couple of minutes the Master fell still, almost like he had run out of strength, or was perhaps drowning- but she knew his respiratory bypass would have kicked in by now.

His hand found her thigh under the water and squeezed weakly, a silent plea for her to let up. She resisted for a moment before yelling out in anger and dragging his body back above the surface of the water.

The Master gasped and choked on water, his lungs screaming for air as he was released from his respiratory bypass. He pushed away from her and his arms flailed for a moment before finding and grabbing hold of the edge of the tub, body heaving as he tried to calm himself down.

The Doctor sat silently to the side on a flat step, the water coming up to her ribs, watching him closely. Her lip was curled in fury still, hands shaking as she wrapped them protectively around herself.

“Feel better now, do you?” The Master spat, brushing wet hair from his eyes and turning to look at her, no longer looking as confident as before.

“It’s a start.” The Doctor said bluntly, staring at him with an eyebrow raised, daring him to challenge her.

“What if I said I wanted to make it up to you? Give you what you wanted in that alleyway and more?” The Master asked; his voice suddenly calm and unwavering, eyes sweeping appreciatively over her form but revealing nothing of his thoughts below the surface.

The Doctor huffed in disbelief, “And why should I believe you? Why should I believe a single word that comes out of your mouth?”

The Master smirked and slowly waded towards her in the water, his hands above the surface, open and unthreatening, “Why not? Could be fun? You love a little risk.”

The Doctor let him approach, still furious with him but now curious too. Holding him under the water and feeling such power over him had sparked a different kind of fire in her, now curling into the arousal in her belly. Her arms dropped down to her sides beneath the warm water and she couldn’t help but gasp a little as the Master invaded her space, braced himself against the step she was sat on and stroked gentle fingertips across her collarbone.

“Trust me?” His voice was low and gravelly, eyes locking on to hers, wide and darkened by lust. His fingers traced down the slope of one of her breasts and tickled along the edge of the water against her skin.

“Never,” the Doctor whispered, her gaze dropping to his mouth as he moved in even closer, his hands coming up to gently cup her face.

The Doctor could taste the coppery tang of his blood against her lips as he pressed his mouth to hers, but instead of it repulsing her she found herself kissing him harder. The Doctor moaned softly and opened her mouth, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

The Master kissed her soundly for several minutes before finally breaking away and tilting his forehead to press against her own, his hands still cupping her face.

“Let me give you what you _know_ you want.” He muttered, eyes finding hers again, smirking a little at the visible arousal in hers.

“Go on then,” the Doctor replied bluntly, challenging him, her gaze steady and trying to look unimpressed but the darkening of her irises gave her away.

The Master let go of her face and scooted back a little into the deeper water, before taking in a lungful of air and dunking himself beneath the surface.

The Doctor jerked and shouted in confusion as strong hands suddenly tugged at her legs, pulling her to the edge of the step she was sitting on, and over the Master’s submerged shoulders. Reaching behind her with both arms to the hot tub edge, she gripped hold tightly to brace herself as the Master’s head came between her legs; still submerged beneath the water, the tips of his hair only just peeking above the water.

The first touch of his mouth against her core had her eyes rolling back and her thighs clamping around his head. He had switched to his respiratory bypass and was now showing off- _not that she was complaining, mind._

The Master’s hands stroked her thighs as he licked and sucked at her furiously, working her up into a frenzy very quickly. His tongue twirled around her clit and his mouth latched on to it, ripping a cry of pleasure from her throat as he suckled hard at her skin.

The Doctor felt herself very quickly on the brink of orgasm, shaking and jerking against the Master’s head, her hips urging her to thrust against his mouth as he toyed with her.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to last too much longer beneath the water, and wanting to feel more of him against her or inside of her, the Doctor reached down with a fumbling hand and found his hair, tugging at it and urging him upwards.

The Master coughed up a little water and heaved for a moment before correcting his breathing and lifting himself up onto the step beside her. He brushed wet hair from his eyes and reached across to her, tugging her over onto his lap.

The Doctor allowed him to move her and moaned loudly as he captured her in a passionate kiss. His hands dug into her hair as he attacked her mouth, groaning deeply as she straddled his thighs properly and pressed up against him.

His cock was hot and hard beneath the water, pressing firmly against her belly between them. The Doctor rubbed herself against him, still on the edge of orgasm and desperate for him to push her over.

The Master broke their kiss and latched onto the side of her neck, sucking hard and biting down a little with an open mouth, enjoying her guttural moans in response. Satisfied he’d left a dark enough mark, the Master thrust up against her, deliberately teasing and bouncing her on his legs.

He slipped a hand between them and dragged his fingers between her folds, finding her swollen clit and rubbing her roughly in tight circles.

The Doctor cried out, her hands clutching his shoulders, head dropping against his collarbone, “Please finish it.” She gasped, shaking in need and unable to handle much more teasing.

The Master had other ideas however.

His hand suddenly ripped away from her and the Doctor found herself being shoved roughly off his lap, backwards into the water.

The Doctor cried out in anger as the Master turned and started to clamber out of the tub as fast as he could, slowed down by his still very erect cock jutting up between his legs.

Furious with him and finding speed and strength the Doctor did not realise she possessed, she was at the side of the tub in seconds, her hand wrapping tightly around one of his ankles and pulling hard.

The Master tripped and stumbled, falling forwards onto the hard floor with a heavy thud, his chin smacking off the tiles. Dazed and momentarily confused, he rolled onto his back and tried to sit up, shaking his head to clear his vision.

The Doctor launched herself at him, knocking him back down and pinning him by sitting on his stomach, her legs trapping his arms to his sides.

“Oh, very clever Doctor,” he chuckled, panting hard and grinning up at her darkly, thoroughly enjoying her hot and wet body against his own.

“Fuck you!” The Doctor shouted, enraged and utterly furious with him, her eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears of frustration. Her face was pinched and teeth bared, hands pressing down hard on his chest, nails digging into his skin.

“Go on, _punish me._ Hit me! You know you want to!” The Master goaded, laughing at her again, not bothering to try and escape from her, his body pliant beneath her own.

“ _Why?_ Why do this to me again?” The Doctor growled, itching to wrap her hands around his throat, fire in her veins.

“Because I can, and because you will always let me,” the Master purred, provoking her and watching as her expression became dangerous. “Go on, _do it!_ Do it!” He shouted excitedly, his own expression becoming wild and desperate.

The Doctor felt his taunting words burn in her mind and before she was fully registering it, she had slapped him hard across the face, knocking his head to the side.

“Yesss, do it again, hit me again- I want this and you _need_ this.” The Master cried, eyes locking with hers and continuing to encourage her.

She slapped him again, and then again, and again until his lip burst open once more and both of his cheeks were hot and much darker in colour, smarting in pain.

He lay beneath her shuddering; taunting her, crying out and fuelling her fire until eventually she had expended it all.

Slumping forwards, the Doctor cried out and thumped his chest with a fist, almost enjoying the grunt he gave her but no longer feeling the fury.

“That’s it, Doctor, that’s all I wanted from you,” the Master whispered roughly, panting hard, dizzy and aching from her hands.

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor gasped quietly, a few stray tears falling from her eyes as she looked down at him, utterly devastated from her outburst.

“No! No. You do _not_ say sorry. That’s not how this works,” the Master growled angrily, “I did this for you, and I deserved this. This was _right._ ”

The Doctor gasped and stared down at him in shock, utterly conflicted on how to feel but with comprehension dawning, she realised he was right. She felt she had paid him back the turmoil and anguish he had left her with before in the alleyway... But at the same time she hated how he could so easily manipulate her, releasing an intense fury she kept buried so deeply within her.

The Master watched her carefully, panting hard beneath her, his eyes dark and still so clearly full of arousal and lust. “This was right,” he repeated, emphasising his point by thrusting his hips up and letting her feel his still erect cock, red hot and weeping against her backside.

The Doctor felt herself grow wetter in response, shifting on his stomach and shivering in renewed arousal.

“Sit on my face.”

His voice made her breath catch in her throat, “Wha-“  
  
“Sit on my _face!_ ” The Master ordered, squirming beneath her, trying to rock her forwards onto his chest, arms now struggling against her legs still clamping them to his sides.

The Doctor stared down at him silently- stunned- her mouth slightly open, hands braced forwards on his shoulders as she trembled above him.

They made eye contact and the Master’s face softened a little as he stilled beneath her. “Go on- use me Doctor,” he purred in a low voice, watching as her eyes followed his tongue as it licked away the blood on his lower lip- the cut she had given him already sealed and healing.

“You’ve earned that right Doctor,” the Master reassured her, moaning as her nails dug into the muscles at his shoulders in response.

“I’m in control.” Her voice was quiet but firm, eyes hardening a little as she continued to stare down at him.  
  
“Yes,” the Master hissed in response, moaning softly as she scratched her nails down his pectorals and pinched at his nipples.

“No more tormenting, you give me what I want,” the Doctor growled, growing more confident as the Master visibly submitted to her.

“Yesss.”

The Doctor released his arms and began to crawl forwards over him, gasping as his hands rose to cup her buttocks, pushing her hips towards his face.

Her knees rested either side of his head, body trembling as she watched him gazing up at her between her legs with blown pupils. The Master’s hands stroked the backs of her thighs, encouraging her to lower herself down to his mouth.

The Doctor slowly moved herself closer to his mouth, jerking in surprise as he swiftly grew impatient; his hands suddenly wrapping around her thighs and dragging her down onto him.

The first stroke of his tongue against her had the Doctor crying out and tipping backwards to brace her hands against his body.

“Oh god!” She shouted; shuddering hard as his mouth attacked her with gusto, her head falling backwards, eyes tightly shut.

The Master moaned against her skin as he felt the tips of her hair brush against his cock. He lapped at her with long, broad strokes and sucked at her folds, his nose rubbing against her clit as he buried his face into her. His stubble scratched against her inner thighs and had her trembling.

It took him no time at all to give her a strong, leg shaking orgasm and he kept on going. The Master’s tongue quested inside of the Doctor, dipping in and out of her, tasting her and groaning against her skin sending vibrations up to her sensitive clit.

The Doctor cried out loudly and thrust against his face, fucking herself on his tongue as he held onto her undulating hips tightly.

His fingers slipped between her legs and held her open to his mouth, his tongue stroking up to drag tight circles into her clit before his lips latched over it and he sucked hard.

Incoherent and gasping for air, the Doctor came again, hard. Her arms buckled and she slipped sideways from him awkwardly. Gripped by her intense orgasm, the Doctor lay sprawled on her back on the warm tiles, her limbs shaking and stomach contracting as waves of pleasure swept over her.

The Master quickly rearranged himself, and before she was entirely aware of what was happening, her legs were over his shoulders and he was fucking her, deep and hard, setting up a fast, desperate pace as he chased his own orgasm.

The Doctor started to shriek, her wails of pleasure high pitched and piercing, her arms scrabbling for purchase on the floor as the Master thrust into her over sensitive body, his pelvis slapping against hers with audible smacks. His hands were tight around her hips, gripping so hard that she knew he would leave dark bruises on her skin.

“Oh god Doctor, yes... yes...” He panted; sweat beading at his temples as he continued to pound into her, white hot pleasure building to a crescendo in his groin as her body clenched around his, over and over.

The Master suddenly pulled her legs tight to his chest, thrusting in deep and holding himself there as he came hard inside of her, yelling out in pleasure as his scrotum contracted so tightly he saw stars.

The Doctor screamed his name, her entire body going taut and then quaking as his release triggered yet another of her own, his pleasure wrapped around the edges of her senses and drove her well past the point of no return.

Lying side by side, it took a very long time for both of their breathing to return to normal and for the Doctor to be able to make sense of her surroundings once more.

The Master recovered first, rolling onto his hip and leaning down over her, his hand cupping her head and turning it to look at him.

“Alright?” He asked huskily, smirking at the dopey smile the Doctor gave him in return.

“Can’t feel my legs!” She giggled, moaning softly as his head dropped to hers and he kissed her tenderly on the mouth.

Her hand rose and found his face, slipping up into his hair and stroking the damp strands as she kissed him back, finally trusting his intentions.

The Master’s hand slipped down to her chest and found a pert breast, cupping and squeezing it gently, provoking an aftershock of pleasure to ripple through the Doctor’s form.

She moaned beneath him and gasped against his mouth as his fingers found and tweaked at her nipple, not too hard to overwhelm her, but enough to continue the pleasurable aftershock she was experiencing.

As his back started to protest on the hard floor, the Master broke their kiss and moved to kneel beside her, “Come on, we both need hot showers after that.”

The Doctor groaned in protest but allowed him to help her sit, and then stand carefully, stumbling a little against him as her legs felt like jelly.

The Master’s arms curled around her and he surprised her by drawing her into a light hug. She automatically wrapped her arms around his middle in response and pressed her head to his chest, enjoying the close contact of his warm skin. She could hear his hearts beating strongly beneath her ear and the slight catch of his breath, clearly affected by her trusting response.

She squeezed him a little before stepping back out of the embrace. “Shower’s through that door,” she spoke quietly, gesturing to a fogged glass pane door to the right of them.

The Master nodded without speaking and followed her into what was essentially a bright white marbled wet room with several stone ledges to sit on beneath multiple shower heads. Wincing a little at the brighter light, the Master walked across to a couple of angled shower heads in the corner of the room and started to fiddle with the control panel beneath them.

The Doctor gasped beside him and he spun to look at her curiously, following her hand as it rose to trace along the side of his face.

“I hurt you.” She whispered unhappily, now able to see the darker bruising starting to appear on his face in the better lighting of the room.

The Master’s hand cupped hers to his face, “I deserved this Doctor. I wanted this.” He reassured her, turning his head in her hand to kiss her palm before switching on the shower controls and laughing as she shrieked in surprise at the water suddenly hitting her back.

Her indignant look soon turned to one of pleasure as the hot water washed over her and started to soothe her aching muscles.

The Master encouraged her to sit on one of the long stone ledges poking out beneath the shower spray and found a soft wash cloth and soap to start cleaning her with.

Moaning as the water was angled just right against her spine; the Doctor tilted forward and allowed the Master to start washing her skin, his hands gentle but efficient.

When he had finished with her body and all four limbs, leaving her tingling pleasantly and on the edge of arousal once more, he gave himself a perfunctory wash before picking up a bottle of shampoo from a shelf to the side and starting to lather it up for her hair.

The Doctor couldn’t help but moan as his fingers massaged her head; methodically rubbing shampoo into her blonde locks and then leaving them silky smooth once he had washed it back out by tilting her head carefully under the water spray. He was gentle with her, more tender and caring than she had known from him in a very long time. Cautious of his touch telepathy, she carefully tucked away any thoughts that might escape to the surface and reveal the intense affection she had for him soaring in her hearts. She couldn’t be sure as to how he would react to such powerful emotions and she desperately did not want to disrupt his current mood.

Opening her eyes and watching him move around her, she noticed with a smirk that her moans had had a very obvious affect on him.

She stood up from her seat without saying a word; taking the shampoo bottle from him and turning him so that he faced the shower, warm water immediately flattening his dark hair to his head. He stood pliant beneath her hands as she carefully washed his hair, paying just as much attention to it as he had to hers.

A soft moan rumbled in his chest when her fingers dragged across a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear. His head tilted back into her hand as she rubbed at it again, unbothered by the water spraying into his face.

The Doctor giggled at his reaction and gasped as he leaned back further to kiss her, inadvertently directing the water at both of their faces, cutting the kiss shorter than either of them would’ve liked.

Wiping her eyes and laughing, the Doctor encouraged him to let her finish washing the shampoo out of his hair, very aware of the fact that his erection now stood thick and proud against his stomach, and wanting to do something about it for him.

His hands came back to hold her hips, encouraging her to move closer to his back as she finished with his hair.

Wrapping her arms around his middle, she pressed herself against him and felt his shuddering sigh as her form fitted perfectly against his, her soft breasts pressing against his muscular back, groin snug to his backside.  
  
The Master tilted his head back over her shoulder with a long moan as her hands drifted down to his groin, one wrapping around his hard cock firmly; the other pressing against his tummy to hold him in place as she started to stroke him. The shower water ran down his front at this angle, adding to the sensations and making him moan louder as her hands manipulated him.

The Doctor kissed his neck and under his chin, enjoying his groans of pleasure as she toyed with him, her hand working him slowly, twisting on upwards strokes and gripping tighter on downwards motions.

His hands gripped her hips tightly behind him, his pelvis starting to instinctively thrust against her hands. “Oh Doctor,” he gasped, jolting a little as she focused her attention to the sensitive underside of the head of his cock for a moment.

The power she felt over him gave the Doctor a heady rush of pleasure and she found herself moving with him, and thrusting herself against his back, her breasts sliding tantalizingly over his skin. The hand pressed over his belly dragged up his front to his nipples, pulling and tweaking each in turn, shooting sparks of white hot pleasure into the Master’s groin.

Groaning deeply, his fingers digging into her skin, he started to fuck her hand in earnest. He gasped as she stroked him harder, dragging his foreskin up over the head of his cock with a twist and then back down again in a tight fist.

The Master began to tremble against her, so close to his release that he began to pant harder, moaning her name.

Working him hard and fast, the Doctor held onto him tightly as he started to jerk in her arms, his hips stuttering against her fist as he finally tipped over the edge and came hard against her fingers and his chest. The water from the shower swept his come from their skin instantly, but he continued to dry orgasm as the Doctor stroked him unrelentingly through it.

The Master could hardly breathe as she milked his cock until he was over stimulated and incredibly sensitive. His voice came out as a begging, rasping moan. “Please, I can’t.”

The Doctor stroked him one last time before releasing his now softening cock, her hands sliding up his skin to curl around his middle once more, hugging him from behind. She smiled against his shoulder as he trembled in her arms, legs barely able to keep himself upright as he recovered from his intense orgasm.

They stood together under the shower water for a while longer until the Doctor released him with a kiss to his shoulder. Turning off the shower heads, the Doctor reached up and drew his head to hers for a deep kiss, smiling against his lips as he immediately opened his mouth to her tongue.

The Doctor broke the kiss a few minutes later as she started to shiver, “Come on, let’s get dried and warm.” She whispered softly, gazing at his face and noticing the warm affection in his eyes with a thud of her hearts...


	4. In Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 part 2!
> 
> The bedroom suite the Doctor had booked for herself was very lavish to say the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope people are still reading this fic and enjoying it! Worked hard to get this chapter finished as it's been plaguing me for a week haha!
> 
> More soon!

The bedroom suite the Doctor had booked for herself was very lavish to say the least.

It was huge and modern, with dark wooden walls and metal trimmings. Circular light fittings were dotted around the walls casting a low red glow about the room and a huge, long window was set into one wall which revealed a stunning view of the city beyond the hotel. Huge metal high rises with brilliant neon lights and signs lighting up the night sky stood proudly as far as they could see- an unsleeping metropolitan hive of activity. A leather window seat followed the length of the window, adorned with a plethora of cushions and a long dark furred blanket.

The room had a mixture of wooden flooring and plush black carpet and its own bar, set into the side wall with a range of drinks and food items on display for their use.

In the middle of the room stood a grand four poster bed, piled high with comfortable soft bedding and more pillows then was strictly necessary.

The Master’s eyebrows rose, “Impressive choice, Doctor,” he teased, slipping an arm around her towel covered waist as they stood in the entrance of the room just admiring what was around them.

“Glad you like it,” she grinned, breaking from his light embrace and walking towards the window to admire the view as he made a bee-line for the bar.

Still wrapped in fluffy white towels, the pair of them settled together quietly on the window seat, watching the light from the city outside bouncing off the opposite wall and sipping on glasses of wine. It seemed this current body of hers quite agreed with a decent glass of red.

“What do you suppose your little friends are up to now?” The Master asked, smirking as the Doctor’s expression suddenly turned guilty.

“Ah, I was supposed to meet them for dinner- I guess it’s a little late for that now isn’t it?”

The Master laughed and finished his wine in one swallow. “Oh if only they knew what you’ve been up to,” he grinned, laughing again loudly as the Doctor choked on her wine.

Taking her glass from her hand and setting both on the floor, the Master waited for her to calm her coughing and then drew her in close to him with both hands cupping her face for a gentle kiss.

The Doctor moaned softly against his mouth in arousal and deliberately dragged her fingers through his thick, partly-dried hair, making it stick up at all angles. She giggled and broke their kiss for a moment, staring at his amused face and combing his hair with her fingers, styling it the way she knew he liked. His eyes watched her warmly, mouth parted slightly as he enjoyed her fussing over him.

With his own arousal building sharply, the Master leaned back in to capture her in a passionate kiss before muttering against her mouth, “Shall we move to the bed?”

Answering with a moan, the Doctor gasped as the Master tucked his arms around her and lifted her from the seat, carrying her the short distance to the bed in his arms before lowering her carefully onto the blankets. The Doctor removed her towels and lay back comfortably on the pillows and sheets, watching him as he stood beside the bed for a moment.

The Master shed his towel and joined her quickly, climbing over her carefully and settling between her legs. He gazed down at her, eyes full of arousal and lust, “Not too sore?”

The Doctor smirked and thrust her hips up against his in response. “I want you,” she whispered, her hands cupping his face for a deep kiss as he arranged himself against her.

She gasped loudly into his mouth as he slowly entered her, her hands sliding down to hold onto his waist. The Doctor moaned softly as he filled her still sensitive body; his cock thick and hot inside of her and stretching her a little despite their earlier activities.

The Master pressed his body down onto hers; careful to avoid putting his full weight onto her, but needing the closeness of their skin in what was an usually intimate moment between them. His mouth slipped to her neck, kissing her skin and murmuring words of encouragement as she moaned beneath him.

His hips flexed a little and he slid out from her half way before pressing back inside, enjoying the way she fluttered around him as his cock dragged over her most sensitive areas.

The Doctor’s legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him in closer as he started to thrust steadily, his panting breaths hot against the soft skin of her shoulder. Her hands stroked up and down his back, feeling his muscles flex beneath her finger tips as he moved above her.

“You feel so good,” the Doctor whispered softly, eyes closing as his mouth found her neck and bit down lightly, a groan rumbling in his chest as she clenched tightly around him in response.

“Faster, _fuck me_ Koschei, please.” The use of the Master’s true name had him growling and his hips snapped forwards hard on their own accord, but the Doctor cried out in delight.

“ _Yes,_ more of that!” She encouraged him, nails scratching lightly up his back as he did as she begged and started to move faster and deeper inside of her.

“Oh god, Theta,” the Master groaned, bracing himself above her a little to gain leverage, his hips grinding hard into hers on each stroke.

“Oh, _oh-_ right there, that’s it, right _there..._ oh don’t stop, _please don’t stop_ ,” the Doctor cried, her hands gripping his back hard, fingers digging into his shoulder blades as she clung to him. Her legs were tighter around his hips as he fucked her hard in long, deep strokes, panting and groaning in exertion. His hip bone ground into her clit with every thrust, driving her pleasure higher as she hurtled towards an orgasm.

The Master’s face tucked into the side of her neck, his breath and lips hot and wet against her skin. His arms rested either side of her head on the bed, straining as he supported his body above hers as he moved. “So good... So _good._ You’re still so tight,” he purred, biting down hard on the sensitive skin at the join of her neck and shoulder, eliciting a loud squeal from her.

The Doctor convulsed beneath him, an intense orgasm suddenly rushing over her like a tidal wave, drowning her every sense and nerve with white hot pleasure. She clenched hard around him repeatedly, quivering and shaking as he continued to thrust, dragging her pleasure out as long as possible. Her heels dug firm against the backs of his thighs as she wailed his name, her fingernails scratching red lines across his shoulders.

The Master choked on a gasp and groaned, feeling himself about to crest and pulled out from her suddenly. He sat up between her legs, stroking his cock hard in his hand before ejaculating over her chest with a loud growl.

The Doctor lay sprawled below him, shaking in aftershocks of extreme pleasure and moaned as she felt his hot come hit her breasts. She gazed up at his almost debauched form and deliberately dragged a finger through the mess, slipping it into her mouth with a soft moan.

The Master’s eyes were dark as he watched her and he couldn’t help but drop a hand between her legs, stroking her swollen and sensitive clit with his thumb, feeling how wet she was with his release.

“Oh stop, you’ll break me!” The Doctor gasped, trying to jerk away from his hand, her legs squeezing together around his fingers despite herself.

The Master grinned and removed his hand, reaching over to grab a towel to clean them both with. Once he was done, he flopped back onto the bed beside her and pulled her over into his arms, dragging a warm blanket over to cover them both.

Sighing against his chest and enjoying hearing his heartbeats beneath her ear once again, the Doctor stroked a hand along his arm.

“How long will you stay?” She asked quietly, knowing their peaceful calm would not last forever.

“Until you fall asleep,” he promised, dropping a kiss to her forehead and cuddling her against him, content to lie quietly and just hold her for a while.

Exhausted but content, the Doctor fell asleep to the sound of the double-rhythm of his hearts.  
  


~~~~~

  
True to his word, the Master was gone when she woke several hours later, not a trace left of him in the room as he had apparently tidied before leaving.

The Doctor felt a pang of yearning in her chest as she thought of him, but knew that train of thinking would not leave her somewhere positive.

Sighing and stretching her stiff muscles, the Doctor needed to look for her clothing, realising it was likely still in the spa room, but to her surprise she found it folded neatly on the window seat. Smiling to herself she slid out of bed and got dressed, brushing and styling her hair into its normal form before snagging a banana from the bar table and hurrying out of the room.

The sooner she found her companions, the better. The bright suns outside the hotel room window had told her that she had slept for much longer than she normally would, and it was now breakfast time in the resort.

She had made it as far as the lower corridors when she realised that maybe she had perhaps missed breakfast entirely. Masses of people and aliens darted about and pushed past her heading in the opposite direction. Many were excitedly chattering about their plans for the day or discussing the local gossip, or in one family’s case, scolding a child for pushing a sibling into a flowerpot.

Chuckling to herself, the Doctor continued down the long, winding corridor to the restaurant area and saw her companions up ahead.

“Hey Doc! Where’ve you been? We missed you at dinner last night!” Graham called cheerily as he turned and saw her coming towards them. Yaz and Ryan stood behind him, looking curiously around him as the Doctor sped up her pace a little.

“Ah, yeah, sorry- I fell asleep! Long week.” The Doctor lied as she approached the trio, smiling brightly at him and hoping he would not ask anything else about her night.

“Really? I thought you never slept!” Yaz accused, frowning at her and casting her eyes down her form, taking note of the awkward way the Doctor was holding herself.

“Of course I do! Just not as often as you lot,” the Doctor retorted, her smile disappearing as she folded her arms in front of herself defensively, looking anywhere but their faces. “Besides, I had a really nice spa visit and it relaxed me enough to sleep for a change.”

Graham shrugged, “Better you’ve slept then not- don’t want you crashing the TARDIS with us inside!” He joked, trying to lighten the tension and nudging her in the arm with his elbow.

Ryan laughed with him but Yaz wasn’t convinced, her eyes snapped to the Doctor’s shoulder when her t-shirt slipped a little revealing a mark the Master had left above her collarbone that hadn’t quite faded yet.

“Oi! What’s that?” She gasped, reaching over and tugging at the Doctor’s shirt without permission, revealing the dark bruise on her skin to everyone.

“It’s nothing, just a bruise, must’ve bumped myself on something.” The Doctor said quickly, backing out of her grip and shrugging her clothes back into place.

“Doesn’t look like just a bruise?!” Yaz accused, trying to approach her again but watching in shock as the Doctor backed away from her.

“What’s wrong Doctor? What aren’t you telling us?” Ryan asked, confused at her sudden defensive behaviour and worried for her as memories of the alleyway incident came rushing back.

“Has someone hurt you Doc?” Graham asked softly, trying to calm her down as he saw her expression change into one he recognised as the Doctor’s ‘I’m about to run away now’ face.

“No! I said it’s nothing. Now let’s just go, we need to move the TARDIS out of the parking bay before they slap us with lateness fees.” The Doctor urged, starting to walk down the corridor to the main foyer.

The companions looked at each other worriedly before following after her, vowing silently to talk this through with the Doctor as soon as they were back in the TARDIS.

As they entered the foyer, they found themselves in a middle of activity, much busier than the day before. Hundreds of different kinds of life-forms swarmed around them. Large groups were checking in luggage with staff and collecting room keys, several family units were huddled together purchasing souvenirs from the various little shop windows along the edges of the hall and eating and drinking all manners of colourful creations at the several food stations dotted about.

The Doctor hurried over to the service counter nearest to them and dropped off their keys before rejoining the group.

“Wow,” Ryan gasped, staring around with wide, amazed eyes, “I didn’t realise there was so many people here!”

Graham suddenly stopped in front of him, jolting as Ryan collided with him. “Wotcher! Isn’t that the Master over there, by the reception desks? Cor he looks a bit worse for wear doesn’t he?” Graham’s eyebrows rose high on his forehead in disbelief as he took in the smartly dressed but definitely bruised appearance of the Master standing across the hall from them.

“What’s he doing here?” Yaz growled, suspicious and angry at seeing him, “I thought you said you’d stopped looking for him?”

“Come on, we need to go,” the Doctor said sternly, ignoring Yaz and turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction towards the parking bay doors. Steadfast ignoring the litany of questions that started to spill from her companions mouths as they hurried after her.

They reached the TARDIS and the Doctor was just unlocking the doors when Yaz finally snapped.

“For god sake Doctor, why won’t you talk to us?” She yelled, reaching over to grip the Doctor’s shoulder and tug her around to face them.

The Doctor shrugged her off angrily, “This has nothing to do with you. I am _fine_ \- that is all you need to know, now please- just drop it!” She gave them a pleading look, desperate for them to just let her have this one thing to herself.

Yaz huffed angrily, fired up and wanting to continue the conversation, but she quietened when Ryan gripped hold of her shoulder, “Come on Yaz, she’s said she’s fine. She can deal with him.” He spoke calmly but his eyes were just as annoyed and worried as hers.

Graham frowned, “Alright Doctor, we won’t press yah- but just one thing, was that the Master who attacked you in the alleyway on Earth?”

The Doctor stared at him for a long moment before replying shortly, “Yes,” and turning to disappear inside of the TARDIS.  
  


~~~~~

  
A while later, the Doctor was standing by herself in the console room. Her companions had long since abandoned her into the depths of the TARDIS, angry at her earlier admission and then refusal to explain anything further.

Her phone beeped in her pocket, breaking the otherwise quiet calm of the room.

 _M – Fancy Alesian 4? I heard they have the best wine and parties that last for weeks? ;)  
  
_ Rolling her eyes at his text, the Doctor replied with a smile curling her lip.  
  
 _D – Same time next week? :P_


	5. Alesian 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alesian 4 never happens, and neither does the six or seven other times that the Doctor and the Master attempt to meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see? But I'm back now, steadily writing fic so we'll see how this pans out.  
> Thank you to those who still support me, you mean to world to me :D  
> Hope you enjoy! Drop me a comment and let me know what you think! They give me so much more motivation to write hehe!

_Alesian 4 never happens, and neither does the six or seven other times that the Doctor and the Master attempt to meet up._

Something always came up- a planet or two in need of saving, a civilisation several hundred years behind in development due to nefarious time meddlers, or a distress signal from a crashing star-liner. Weeks and then months passed and the Master’s responses to her texts were gradually getting shorter and snappier until he finally ignored her messages altogether.

Knowing she had upset him and feeling similarly frustrated that she could not see him either, the Doctor started to have a niggling worry that he was planning something big to gain her attention. She could only hope that not too many innocent lives were caught in the crossfire.

Her _fam_ had stopped asking questions about the Master, perhaps assuming she had finally dealt with him and had moved on. Which was both a great relief but also made her feel extremely guilty for keeping things from her friends again. There was no possibility that she could explain her relationship with the Master to them in a way that they would understand, the depth and the complexity just too alien for 21st century humans to appreciate. It did not, however, lessen any of the guilt she felt.

++++

True to form, when the Master finally caught up to her, it was not without a big display.

One moment she was talking animatedly to her companions about a rare solar festival they were on their way to visit, the next- a tall, spiralling building behind them had exploded in a roar of fire and rubble. 

Someone, whose appearance was hidden in a comically long dark cloak, had grabbed hold of her tightly, pinned her arms behind her in a vice grip and dragged her backwards from her companions into the commotion that had erupted around them.

“ _Doctor!_ ”

“Hey! Get off her!”

The Doctor struggled violently in her captor’s arms but could not free herself as they dragged her quickly across the street. Screaming crowds of terrified people ran disorientated around them, cutting her off from her companions as they tried to chase after her. 

“Get off me!” The Doctor cried out desperately as she felt the familiar buzz of a teleport beam start to build around them, and the last thing she saw was her companion’s terrified faces, staring at her through the crowd as she was zapped away from them.

++++

The Doctor immediately stopped trying to struggle in her kidnapper’s arms when she realised with a jolt that they had teleported inside the Master’s TARDIS console room, still disguised as O’s ramshackle hut.

“ _Surprise!_ ” The Master’s gravelly voice whispered in her ear as he let go of her almost immediately and stepped to the side to hurriedly unbutton his ridiculous cloak.

A sudden thrill of anticipation shivered through her despite her initial frustration as she watched the Master carelessly throw his cloak on to the floor and bound over to his control console, furiously working the buttons and switches and immediately sending them shuddering into the vortex.

“You didn’t have to do any of that you know?” The Doctor scolded, automatically picking up his discarded cloak and laying it over the back of his battered brown leather armchair as he studiously ignored her, rolling up his shirt sleeves and fiddling with something on the console.

_The Doctor unfortunately missed the look of concern and slight fear that flashed over the Master’s face as he read something on his console screen..._

Looking curiously around the room, she could see that he hadn’t bothered to change too much since the last time she had been inside- or rather, borrowed his TARDIS for a while. It was perhaps a little tidier (if she squinted maybe), and he had removed a few more of the ridiculous collection of lamps he had accumulated whilst pretending to be Agent O.

She could also sense his TARDIS at the edges of her mind, brushing up against her like a curious cat, trying to suss out whether she was worthy of her attention and approval. A rush of warmth and a tickling sensation that spread down her spine a few moments later told the Doctor that she had been accepted once again, and she surreptitiously sent her thanks back, knowing the Master might sense her thoughts if she was too loud.

“It _was_ funny though,” the Master purred, finally looking up from his glowing red controls and over at her, smirking as she frowned at him, his eyes glistening with humour. “Their shocked little faces were _exquisite!_ ” He giggled and bounced on the spot a little in his own uniquely chaotic way, his hands clasping together excitedly in front of him. “Besides, they’re perfectly safe- apart from the mass panic! I only rigged one building to explode- not too much collateral damage- _you’re welcome._ ”

“It wasn’t very fair on them though, they’re going to worry.” The Doctor grumbled, trying hard not to smile as she saw the Master’s manic grin broaden. Her feelings were conflicted, she knew her companions would be safe enough once they returned to her TARDIS, but knowing she would have to deal with the fall out later both worried and angered her at his carelessness.

“Let them,” the Master laughed, his expression suddenly shifting and softening as he strode purposefully across to her, a look of genuine affection forming in his eyes that had the Doctor’s hearts suddenly skipping in her chest for a moment. 

“I have waited for this- for you- for _too_ long, Doctor.”

The Master’s demeanour completely changed as he reached out to pull her towards him. His arms wrapped around her carefully and held her close to himself in what the Doctor could only describe as a desperate hug. His head burrowed into the side of her neck and she could feel him give a shuddering sigh as he breathed in her scent.

The Doctor gasped quietly in surprise and concern at how out of character it was for him to show this kind of vulnerability, and found herself willingly leaning into his embrace, her hands curling around his waist and holding him just as tightly. 

The warmth of his body against hers and the comforting feel of his soft shirt and favourite waistcoat under and around her sent a shock of deep yearning coursing throughout the Doctor’s body. Her thoughts drifted to the last time she had seen him at the casino hotel, and how he had been the night before she had left. The subtle shift in their relationship towards something that _once was,_ had been so apparent at that point. It made her hearts twinge and her stomach flip.

“I’ve missed you,” she admitted quietly, feeling his breath catch at her words as he cuddled against her. She held him for a long moment before leaning back and finding his warm gaze. She could not sense anything of what he might be thinking, the walls of his mind were high and unyielding, but she could see an ever-so-slight tension in his face and it worried her. After a slight hesitation as she searched his deep brown eyes, the Doctor tilted her chin closer and captured his mouth in a gentle kiss.

Sighing softly against her lips, the Master’s hands stroked up and down her back tenderly as they embraced. His need for her became extremely apparent as his mind deliberately brushed up against hers, teasing the beginnings of her arousal by sending her feelings of his own. 

The Doctor coaxed his mouth open so that she could kiss him harder in response and moaned softly as their kiss deepened, her tongue tracing the roof of his mouth and the backs of his teeth.

Eventually they broke away from one another, flushed, breathless and trembling with need. They stood watching one other for a moment, almost instinctively waiting to see who would make the next move.

“I want you,” the Doctor finally whispered, watching as the Master’s eyes darkened with lust and intent, his gaze sweeping hotly up and down her form before his hand reached out to take her own.

“Come with me.” He spoke calmly but his body was almost vibrating with tension, as if he was desperately holding himself back from jumping her right there and then. 

_Not that she would have complained..._

The Master led her deep into his TARDIS before coming to an abrupt stop before a large ornate wooden door which opened at a single careful press of his hand.

Inside was what the Doctor assumed to be his main bedroom- the last time she had been on-board his TARDIS, she had not had the luxury of time to explore- too focused on saving her friends to think about snooping. 

His bedroom was darkly lit and rather small in size to what she would have expected. Only a king sized bed, a tall wooden dresser and a tidy little desk and chair occupied the space. To the right of the entrance was another door partially ajar which led into what she assumed was his ensuite. A stream of golden light emanated from the bathroom, casting a cosy glow about the room.

They crossed the threshold together towards the large, very comfortable looking bed which stood proudly in the centre of the room, and were stripping each other out of their clothing in an instant with a single thought passing silently between them.

The Doctor could not help but giggle as the Master struggled with her boots, his hands slipping and fumbling over her laces in his impatience to get them off her.

She had no trouble stripping him of his clothes however, enjoying each tantalising reveal of more of his beautiful dark skin, until finally they were both naked and standing opposite one another amidst a messy pile of clothing.

Unable to wait any longer, the Master tugged her into his arms once more and the pair of them fell onto the bed together. 

Shuffling up to the pillows and laying on their sides facing one another, the Master’s eyes were wide and needy as he stared at her. His hands stroked carefully across her ribs and pulled her in closer to him. 

“I have had dreams about this, Doctor. Thoughts of you, of what happened in the hotel and then-” He stopped himself talking abruptly as if he was about to say something he shouldn’t, and hurriedly kissed at her throat instead, distracting the Doctor for a moment. 

“It’s plagued my _every_ waking moment. I can’t think- I can’t _focus._ It’s taken me _far_ too long to track you down.” The Master rambled as he frantically kissed and caressed every inch of her skin that he could lay his hands on.

Overwhelmed at the attention he was paying to her body, but also surprised and a little more worried at his erratic behaviour, the Doctor grabbed hold of his head and forced him to stop and focus on her face for a moment. 

“Calm _down_ , it’s OK, I’m here now- we have all the time we want.” She soothed, watching as a myriad of emotions crossed his face, his eyes glistening as he stared at her.

The Doctor’s hearts ached suddenly as she watched a single tear slip free and trail down the Master’s cheek. Wiping it away with her thumb, she cupped his jaw and quickly drew him in close for a gentle kiss. Wrapping her other arm around him, the Doctor felt him sag against her a little, tension leaving his body almost instantly at her touch. 

Something bad had happened to him in the time between now and their last meeting, she was almost certain of that. His emotions were too raw, too fractured for what was normal for him.

“What happened?” She asked softly, watching as he eyes squeezed shut and he shook his head.

“Not now, please.” He whispered roughly in reply, his head tucking into her chest as he cuddled against her for a moment. “I just want you.”

The Doctor knew she would need to tackle whatever it was that was affecting him eventually, but right now she understood his need to be in her arms with no other thoughts but those of each other. She realised she craved his touch just as much as he needed hers- she just hadn’t known until now.

They kissed and caressed one another tenderly for a long while, wrapped up in each other’s arms and slowly stoking the flames of arousal between them once more. The Doctor could feel the Master’s erect cock brushing against her stomach, sending shivers of need to her aching core. 

Breaking away from the embrace first, the Master sat up on his knees and smiled softly before rolling the Doctor onto her back and kneeling beside her raised legs. His hands stroked the outsides of her thighs and she dropped them open for him automatically. Looking down at her with a heated gaze as he settled between her legs, the Master leaned forwards over her and dipped his head down to press a hot kiss between her breasts.

The Doctor moaned softly at his touch and stroked her hand through his hair, her nails scratching lightly against his scalp, eliciting a low moan from deep in the Master’s throat.

His lips kissed a wet trail down the centre of her chest and tummy, coming to a stop at the dip of her navel. The Doctor shivered as he swiped his warm tongue across her skin, his teeth nipping at the curve of her hip bone before his hands curled around her thighs and held her open wider to him.

Settling himself comfortably between her legs, the Master wasted no time in teasing her. His mouth found the delicate skin of her inner thigh and he bit down gently and sucked on the soft flesh until a little mark appeared. He repeated the action several times until the Doctor’s inner leg shone with pinky-red blemishes leading all the way up to the apex of her thigh. 

The Doctor moaned softly and squirmed a little as she felt another rush of wetness form at her already soaking core, her arousal spreading throughout her body and lighting up every nerve under his touch. She could feel him smile against her skin, his stubble tickling her as he moved to her opposite thigh to repeat his actions. 

“Please!” The Doctor begged; arching her hips towards him, desperate for him to move to where she needed him the most.

Staring down at him between her legs, her mouth parted slightly in anticipation, the Doctor caught his lustful gaze and watched with held breath as he finally moved his mouth closer to where she wanted him. She felt his hot breath puff across her sensitive skin and tickle through her tight curls and moaned his name in encouragement.

The Master grinned at her and held her eyes as he dipped his mouth forwards to finally drag his tongue through her soaking wet slit.

Hands finding the bedcovers beside her and twisting them up in a tight grip, the Doctor's head dropped back onto her pillow with a gasp. She curved her back towards the Master with a low moan as he started to explore her thoroughly with his mouth.

His tongue stroked across her entrance and dipped between the folds of her lips and the hood of her clit, chasing after the delicious noises she made with each nibble of his teeth or twirl of his talented tongue.

Hands holding her hips firmly to the bed, the Master’s lips wrapped around her clit and he formed a tight suction with his mouth, a moan of approval rumbling through him as the Doctor shouted in surprise and started to writhe in pleasure. 

“Oh god!” The Doctor called out desperately as the Master suckled at her clit, one of his hands dipping down below his mouth to trace a finger across her soaking entrance.

Sliding his finger easily inside of her, the Master curled the tip up towards the roof of her vagina and started to massage her most sensitive spot in time with his mouth.

The Doctor’s cries of pleasure upped in pitch and one of her hands found his head once more, fingers gripping hold of his hair tightly as she started to thrust upwards into his mouth and hand.

The Master quickly added a second finger and it wasn’t long before the Doctor felt herself tightening around them, her insides fluttering and clenching rhythmically as an intense orgasm finally swept over her. She shrieked his name and her thighs trembled and pressed tightly to his head, trapping him between her legs as he stroked and sucked her through her orgasm.

Finally relenting on her swollen clit, the Master’s tongue trailed down to her entrance and lapped at the wetness of her release, his fingers spreading her hole as he dipped his tongue inside a little to explore.

The Doctor shuddered beneath him and tugged at his hair as she rapidly became over sensitive. She moaned deeply as she felt him give her a final firm stroke with his fingers and a teasing lap of his tongue before removing them carefully and lifting away from her.

Legs dropping down bonelessly to the bed, the Doctor shivered with aftershocks of pleasure as she watched the Master lick his fingers clean and move back up over her. His arms came to rest either side of her head, supporting himself above her, as he dipped his head down to kiss her deeply.

Chasing the taste of herself on his tongue, the Doctor moaned against his mouth and slid her hands up his ribs, tracing his firm muscles with her fingertips and feeling him shiver against her.

She could feel his hard cock pressed hotly against her tummy, precum wetting her skin as his hips thrust minutely against her with his growing need for friction.

“I want to fuck you,” the Master’s voice rumbled deeply by her ear, sending shivers down her spine and raising goosebumps across her skin. 

Moaning in approval, the Doctor dragged a hand up and through his hair, tugging lightly at the soft, dark strands and enjoying the flex of the Master’s hips against her in response. Her free hand stroked down his side and across the small gap between his and her stomachs to grip hold of his weeping cock.

“I have missed _this,_ ” the Doctor purred seductively, smiling as she felt him throb in her hand. 

Gasping quietly into her neck, the Master’s knees started to shake as he held himself up from her. His stomach muscles tensed and his body trembled as the Doctor stroked him firmly, her fist tight around the head of his cock with each upwards motion.

“So good,” the Master moaned, kissing her neck and sucking at her pulse point, his hips starting to thrust in time with her strokes. He let her play with him for a little while before gasping and moaning deeply, a shiver passing through him, “I don’t want to come like this, not yet.”

Relenting after a few more caresses of his cock, the Doctor released him and encouraged him to lay more of his weight on her, raising her knees and wrapping her arms around his chest, moaning softly as the length of his erection slid directly against her sensitive clit. 

Groaning into her neck, the Master allowed himself a few slow thrusts against her, slicking his cock with her arousal. He tilted his hips a little and hissed as he felt the head of his cock slip into place at her entrance. 

“Go on, please,” the Doctor gasped as she felt him pause for a moment, teasing her with his arousal as he panted against her skin. 

Her fingers dug into his back and dragged up to his shoulders as he finally slid forwards, stretching and filling her completely in one smooth stroke of his hips.

“Oh _god!_ You’re so tight.” The Master choked as he felt her inner muscles grip him tightly, pleasure rushing down his spine and tightening his balls as he arched his hips back and started to move. 

The Doctor’s nails dug into the Master’s shoulder blades as he thrust slowly, deeply, inside of her. The slick wet noises of his cock as he bottomed out over and over again, and the Doctor’s tiny pants and moans in response were the only sounds in the darkened room. Her toes curled tightly as the Master adjusted the angle of his hips and his cock rubbed firmly against a sensitive spot inside of her that completely stole her breath.

Groaning in pleasure, the Doctor brought her hands down to the Master’s arse and gripped hold of him, pressing him tighter to her and encouraging him to move faster.

The Master ignored her, smirking against her neck as he kissed a hot line up the column of her throat. He kept his pace slow and steady, grinding his hips against hers with every inwards thrust. He could feel her clenching tightly around him and moaned her name quietly into her skin.

“Please,” the Doctor whispered, deliberately digging her nails into the soft skin of his behind.

The Master brought his hips back and snapped them forward suddenly with a low growl of pleasure, starting a much faster, harder pace at her request.

The Doctor cried out, her hands flying up his back to anchor herself, one hand gripping his shoulder, the other digging into his silky hair and tugging his face over to hers.

They kissed fiercely, the Master’s tongue fucking into her mouth, mirroring his hips as he pistoned his cock in and out of her.

The Doctor’s legs rose to clamp tightly around the Master’s waist and she arched her back to meet his hard thrusts. She could feel a sharp coil of intense pleasure starting to build deep inside of her and chased after it desperately. 

The Master’s hot breath panted against her neck as he broke their kiss to latch onto her delicate skin, his mouth moving lower to suck at her collarbone before dragging back up to the side of her neck.

The Doctor mewled as his teeth dug into her skin at her pulse point, her hands raking through his hair as her hips bucked upwards.

The Master’s pelvic bone mashed against her clit with every inwards thrust and the Doctor felt her orgasm rushing towards her faster than she was anticipating. Thighs trembling and stomach muscles tightening, the Doctor started to pant the Master’s name as she felt her pleasure almost reach its peak.

The Master drew back suddenly, kneeling upright between her legs, his hands shifting to her hips as he slowed his thrusts for a moment before carefully pulling out of her.

The Doctor nearly wailed at the abrupt loss until she realised what the Master was doing.

Shuffling forwards a little, the Master encouraged her legs to untangle from his waist and instead stretch up his chest and over his shoulders. Bending her legs back so her thighs almost touched her own chest, the Master tilted the Doctor’s hips and entered her once more, both of them hissing at the tighter fit. Leaning forward over her, his hands gripped hold of the headboard behind her tightly for leverage as he started a punishingly deep and fast pace.

The different angle had the Doctor squealing and writhing on the bed, hands reaching up to grip hold of the pillow behind her head and press up against his sweaty chest as she shrieked his name.

Half a dozen thrusts later and she was climaxing so hard her vision went dark around the edges and she couldn’t breathe. Her fingers tightened on his chest hair and pulled in a way that had the Master’s eyes rolling back as he moaned loudly in pleasure.

He fucked her through her orgasm and kept on going, one hand dropping to her chest to squeeze her breasts in retaliation as she shuddered, quaked and cried out in abandon, riding the waves of pleasure he gave her without an end in sight.

“God you’re gorgeous.” The Master panted roughly, eyes dark and full of lust as he stared down at her beneath him. His hand slid down to where they were joined and he dipped his fingers through her soaking wet folds to find her clit.

The Doctor tensed up and tried to squirm away from his touch, but the Master took hold of both of her wrists with his spare hand and pinned them down above her head, bracing his weight against them a little. He worked her clit fast with his fingers as he thrust hard into her, angling his hips so that his cock hit her most sensitive areas with every stroke.

The Master smirked as he felt the Doctor, pinned firmly beneath him, start to clench hard and flutter rhythmically around his cock as her second, much more powerful orgasm swept over her.

Almost insensate by the time her intense pleasure had crested and fallen, all the Doctor could do was tremble and whimper as the Master lifted up from her, releasing her wrists and pulling out from her carefully before lowering her shaky legs to the bed.

Moving to lay beside her, the Master helped the Doctor roll onto her side so that she was facing him, and cupped her cheek with a gentle palm, drawing her mouth to his for a passionate kiss. 

Still shivering with aftershocks of pleasure, the Doctor moaned against his lips and dragged her hand up through his hair once more, tugging lightly at the sweaty strands as her tongue stroked against the roof of his mouth. She could feel his hard, weeping cock pressed wetly against her tummy, slick with her release. 

The Master hissed in pleasure as she rolled her hips towards him so that the length of his cock stroked against her soft skin.

“You haven’t come yet?” The Doctor spoke quietly against his mouth, kissing him as he moaned in reply, his hand stroking down her side to cup her waist.

The Doctor raised her leg high over his hip and shuffled closer, moaning deeply as she felt his cock slip down to press hotly against her core.

A slight angling of his hips and the Master was gliding inside of her once more, groaning as he felt her deliberately squeezing tightly around his cock. “So good, Doctor, _so_ good.”

Coupled together on their sides, the Master thrust into her at a much slower pace, visibly enjoying her little gasps and whimpers as his thick cock slid even deeper inside of her than before. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled their bodies closer together, her breasts pressing flush against his damp chest and her tummy brushing against his as he moved within her.

The intimacy of their position had the Doctor’s hearts racing faster in her chest and her stomach doing little somersaults. It felt more like love making then fucking. Much as it had been in the hotel once they had made it back to her room. She could only just _begin_ to try and process what that meant for her- for them- but she _liked_ it.

Finding and holding his intense gaze, the Doctor could not help but stroke her fingers up the Master’s cheek and to his temple, asking silently for permission.

The Master’s eyes slid shut with a sigh as he let the Doctor into his mind, almost immediately becoming immersed in a rush of her pleasure and the echoed sensations of what he was doing to her body.

_You’re beautiful like this._

The Doctor whispered into his mind, her mouth finding his in a searing kiss as the Master’s hips started to thrust a little faster in response.

_You feel so fucking good inside of me._

The Doctor’s voice wrapped around the Master’s mind like silk, her pleasure spreading throughout his body and mixing with his own, driving him quickly towards an intense orgasm.

“ _Come_ for me.” The Doctor whispered out loud, snapping her hips forward to meet his and digging the nails of her free hand into his back in the way she knew he loved.

The Master keened as he came hard, hips jerking and legs shaking as he writhed against her, his climax rushing through him and lighting up every pleasure centre in his brain.

Still connected to his mind, the Master’s orgasm triggered another of the Doctor’s. She clutched him tightly to her as she pulsed around his cock, drawing his climax out longer as a feedback loop of pleasure built between them, rebounding back and forth. 

“Oh god, I can’t stop!” The Doctor cried out against his mouth, eyes rolling and head tilting back as yet another, smaller orgasm swept over her.

The Master gasped and groaned, his mouth finding her neck and biting down hard enough to break the skin this time.

Rolling them so that the Doctor was on her back once more, the Master surprised her by wrapping her legs loosely around his waist and starting up a fast pace, growling with every thrust as he fucked her hard despite having just come.

The Doctor started wailing immediately, utterly overcome and overwhelmed with white hot pleasure, her entire body taken over by waves and waves of feeling, enhanced by the Master’s own mind, still wrapped up in hers.

The position wasn’t enough for the Master however. 

Pulling out from her quickly, he flipped her over onto her front and was immediately on top of her again. Entering her roughly from a new, tighter angle, the Master moaned loudly and leaned forwards, covering her back, his mouth finding the ridge of her shoulder and biting down. 

The Doctor screamed, her hands grabbing hold of her pillows with white knuckles as the Master fucked her almost animalistically, his cock hitting her most sensitive spots with every stroke as he chased his orgasm. 

“You feel so good, _so tight_.” The Master growled, his hips thrusting hard against hers, sweat dripping from his brow and onto her back, his hands either side of her on the bed, propping himself up from her for better leverage. 

The Doctor cried out his name with every stroke of his cock inside of her, her inner muscles rippling and tightening around him rhythmically as she rode out what felt like a constant orgasm. Tears fell from her eyes and she could hardly breathe, her mind whiting out as she felt the Master’s orgasm rush forwards.

The Master roared her name as he finally came hard, thrusting himself deep inside of the Doctor and holding himself there as he jerked and emptied into her. 

Breaking the connection between their minds with a gasp as it became far too much for them to handle, the Master carefully withdrew from the Doctor and rolled off her onto his back. 

The Doctor managed to turn herself onto her side, gasping and quaking as her body tried to cope with the over stimulation and aftershocks of pleasure still coursing through her. Her eyes were screwed shut, tears drying on her flushed cheeks and hands clenched into fists by her face as she rode out the last few waves of sensation.

The Master lay besides her shivering, one arm lying limp by his side, the other covering his sweaty, flushed face.

When the Doctor’s full body shudders calmed to only one or two a minute, she finally opened her eyes and looked over at the Master. “Wow,” she gasped; her breath hitching as a drugged looking smile curved her lips. 

The Master gave a soft chuckle, muffled by his arm; before groaning, his stomach visibly tensing as a shudder passed through him.

Frowning, the Doctor reached out to touch his arm, “Are you OK?” She asked softly, hand tentatively stroking across his burning hot skin.

The Master groaned again, this time a little louder and sounding more pained than before, flinching under her gentle touch.

“What’s wrong?”

Dragging his arm away from his face and locking his clouded gaze with the Doctor’s, the Master spoke slowly, his voice strained as if every word was painful to form.

“Was drugged. Still am. Got captured by Raxenka mercenaries. They used augendaemalum root. Was meant to make my pain receptors over-sensitive to torture me- hit my pleasure receptors instead and I escaped.” He paused to gasp and arch his back as another shudder coursed through his body. “It comes in waves.”

“How bad does it feel this time?” The Doctor asked softly, sitting up next to him and watching as the muscles of his abdomen tensed and rolled with each arch and thrust of his writhing hips. His cock was already erect once more, deep red in colour and weeping against his belly.

“The worst yet. I could control it somewhat before, but it got worse and I just needed you. Still need you.”

“It’s OK. I’ll help you through this. I can fix this.” The Doctor reassured, shuffling closer to him on the bed. “But first, let’s relieve some of the symptoms?”


	6. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master’s thighs trembled as the Doctor settled on top of them, his cock was fully erect and curved towards his stomach, the reddened tip weeping into his belly button. His chest glistened with beads of sweat and deep shivers coursed through his torso every so often.

The Master’s thighs trembled as the Doctor settled on top of them, his cock was fully erect and curved towards his stomach, the reddened tip weeping into his belly button. His chest glistened with beads of sweat and deep shivers coursed through his torso every so often.

“We’ll take this slow, it’s the best way. You could detox this yourself in time but that could take days and I’m not sure you could handle that. I can give you something to help later, but for now...” the Doctor spoke softly, her voice trailing off as she leaned down to kiss him, her arms resting either side of his head as she braced herself above him. 

The soft skin of her belly brushed against his sensitive cock as she moved, drawing a breathless gasp from the Master just before their mouths met. He moaned against her lips as she drew him into a deep kiss, his hips thrusting upward, rocking her, and chasing the gentle friction against his cock.

The Doctor smiled against his mouth and broke the kiss to whisper softly, “as awful as it is that you’ve been poisoned like this, having you entirely at my mercy right now is incredibly enticing.” She shuffled forward a little and ground her hips down deliberately onto him, sliding her still soaking wet cunt over the entire length of his cock, pulling a deep, rumbling moan from the base of his throat.

“ _Doctor…_ ” the Master gasped, his arms curling up and around her, one hand settling in the small of her back, the other delving deep into her messy hair and tugging lightly at the roots.

The Doctor captured his mouth in a demanding kiss once more, moaning with him as the slick slide of his cock thrusting up to meet her soaked slit sent pleasure curling tightly into her stomach once more. She was still tender and a little sore from before, but the renewed excitement at having such a position of power over him was _intoxicating_. 

Breaking away from his mouth and finding a sensitive spot behind his ear, the Doctor sucked at his skin, timing it with the slide of her groin against his. Her breasts dragged tight against his chest and the added friction and sensation seemed to be all the Master needed, as a handful of thrusts later and she could feel his cock pulsing hard against her navel. 

The Doctor moaned happily as the Master’s fingers dug into her back and pulled hard at her hair, his body tensing beneath hers as he rode out his sudden orgasm.

“God, in normal circumstances that would’ve been embarrassing,” the Master grumbled once lucidity had returned to him.

The Doctor chuckled and nuzzled at his neck. “Maybe. I think I’ll take it as a compliment though,” she replied cheekily, kissing at his pulse point and enjoying the shivers that passed through his body with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

The Master’s hearts were beating so hard and fast that the four-beat melody resounded inside of her own chest as she lay on top of him.

“Are you in any pain?” She asked softly, a frown of concern crossing her face as she studied him closely.

“No, but I feel like my cock might fall off soon,” the Master quipped cheekily at her, his eyes twinkling with humour. 

The Doctor relaxed and rolled her eyes at him before capturing his mouth once more in a gentle kiss.

The Master’s hands stroked up and down her back, his fingertips grazing her ribs and raising goosebumps in her skin.

Breaking their kiss, the Doctor nipped at his bottom lip before finding his eyes and smirking, “Do you think I’m gonna drain you dry?”

The Master groaned in response and surprised her by suddenly wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and flipping them over so that he was on top.

The Doctor grimaced a little as she felt the sticky skin of their abdomens separating as the Master lifted himself up from her.

“We need to bathe,” she grumbled, poking him gently in the chest as he smirked down at her. 

“Later,” he mumbled, lowering his head to her chest and kissing wetly between her pert breasts. His mouth was delightfully cool against her hot skin, bringing goosebumps to the surface. 

The Doctor tilted her head back into the Master’s soft pillows with a moan of pleasure as he started to kiss and lick a line down the centre of her chest.

Her tummy rolled and her cunt clenched wantonly around nothing as his tongue swiped firmly across her navel, tasting himself on her skin.

“ _Master…_ ” the Doctor moaned softly, one hand dropping to slide into his thick hair as his mouth moved even lower, tongue questing between her lips to lap at her dripping slit.

His breath tickled her skin as moans of pleasure rumbled in his throat. His mouth sucked and licked at her, hands curling around her hips and thighs to keep her legs open and wide for him.

The Doctor groaned, rocking her hips up to meet his mouth, the hand that was buried in his sweaty hair gripping it tighter. “Oh your mouth… feels so _good…_ ”

The Master’s tongue dipped in and out of her, lapping at her soaked skin and flicking upwards against her swollen clit. The end of his tongue swirled around her sensitive nub and rubbed circles into her hood, his bristly chin scratching deliciously against her cunt and inner thighs with every movement of his jaw. 

Eyes screwed shut and panting hard, the Doctor could feel the tight curl of intense pleasure building quickly in her abdomen, every pass of his tongue over her throbbing clit pulling her closer and closer to the edge.

The Master’s fingers dug into her hips as she started to writhe beneath him, moaning his name continuously and thrusting up towards his talented mouth.

Right as the Doctor felt herself dangling over the precipice of a body quaking orgasm, the Master’s mouth suddenly vanished completely from her cunt. 

He dragged himself up, scrambling up her body, and before she had a chance to draw breath to complain, his cock was sliding deep inside of her with a single steady stroke.

The Doctor shrieked and raised her arms and legs to clamp around him. She held on tightly as he began a punishing pace, his hips snapping hard against hers, jolting her with every stroke.

“ _God_ , you feel so good,” the Master moaned, dipping his head to kiss and suck at her neck, his arms bracing his body as he fucked her.

“Oh fuck, oh _fuck!_ ” The Doctor chanted, her nails digging deep into the Master’s already marked back, her heels leaving more bruises in the backs of his hips.

The Master angled himself so that his cock dragged against a highly sensitive spot at the roof of her cunt with every thrust, and a few strokes later she was _gone_.

Her chest heaved, her stomach tightened enough to cramp and her cunt clenched hard around his cock as the Master hurtled her into an intense full body orgasm.

The room whited out in the Doctor’s vision and she felt herself floating then falling for a moment as her pleasure swept over her. She came crashing back to reality as the Master continued to fuck her, his hips hammering into hers as he chased his own release. 

Barely managing to hold onto him, the Doctor rode out his frantic pummeling until he finally jerked and groaned low in his throat, thrusting deep and holding himself still inside of her. The Doctor could feel the Master releasing within her, his cock throbbing and pulsing hard as he panted into her neck.

She stroked his back and tangled a hand into his hair as he shook above her, her cunt clenching rhythmically around his cock as they both came down from their highs.

“I feel like you’re going to wear me out _long_ before your cock falls off,” the Doctor quipped, still panting for air as she calmed herself down.

The Master chuckled into her neck and lifted his head to kiss her cheek softly in reply. 

“We really should try and bathe now though, before we both pass out.” The Doctor spoke in a breathless tone, her eyes closing for a moment as she savoured a final aftershock of pleasure that tingled throughout her body.

Grunting in reply, the Master carefully pulled out from her and rolled over onto his back beside her. He looked wrecked, his cock still half hard and so dark the tip had taken on a shade of purple. He was sweaty and covered in both of their essences, along with a little blood here and there, from where her nails had dug in a bit too deep.

The Doctor wasn’t much better herself, she could feel that her hair was matting, and her entire crotch felt damp and sticky and incredibly sensitive. She wondered briefly how long she would be walking funny after it was all over.

“Come on, we can’t sleep yet- I still need to work a cure into you,” the Doctor reminded the Master, poking him in the ribs as his eyes started to drift closed, exhaustion finally creeping up on him.

\-----

The Master had an impressive bathroom - of course - and a very large bath tub, big enough to fit at least four people, and deep enough to submerge oneself at one end. _Perfect._

“You approve?” The Master asked softly, quirking his eyebrow at her humorously as she looked back at him over her shoulder with a smirk. 

“Very _you,_ ” she replied sarcastically, yelping as he swat at her backside in retaliation.

\-----

Their time in the bathroom did not take as long as the Doctor had assumed it would. The Master was less fidgety and more in control of himself than before, which meant that they could both bathe efficiently before any more extreme urges came over him.

Towel drying him was another matter however, as whilst the Doctor fluffed up his hair, the Master started to moan and squirm. 

Perched as he was in front of her on a long padded seat in the steamy bathroom, it was easy for the Master to grab hold of her and tug her down onto his lap. 

The Doctor could feel his solid erection beneath his towel, pressing up against her as she allowed him to maneuver her around so that she was straddling his thighs.

“Please.” The Master asked quietly, his arms wrapping around her and mouth finding hers in a passionate kiss.

“Go on then,” she whispered softly against his lips once they had paused for air, gasping sharply as he lifted her up- towels falling away from both of them- and set her back down directly onto his cock.

The Doctor groaned deeply as he filled her in one steady stroke and rocked her hips against him as his thighs started to tremble beneath her.

She could tell already that he would not last very long, but it did not bother her, he had given her her fair share of pleasure already. 

“You like this?” She asked softly, kissing at his neck and jaw, her hands cupping his face and sliding up into his silky clean hair.

The Master groaned in reply, his hands wrapping around her hips and head tilting back against the wall behind him to allow her to continue her kisses down the length of his throat.

“So _good_ ,” he mumbled, eyes sliding shut with a low moan as she sucked a bruise into his pulse point, her hips grinding down against his, cunt squeezing his cock hard.

“That’s it, just let me take care of _you_ this time.” The Doctor whispered next to his ear, sliding two of her fingers up to his right temple as her other hand gripped his shoulder to support herself on top of him.

The Master allowed her into his mind almost instantly, moaning her name softly within her head as she sent him every sensation she was feeling; from the tight fullness and stretch of him inside of her, to the throbbing of her clit as it brushed against his belly with every thrust of her hips, all ramping up his pleasure even further. 

The Doctor rotated her hips and lifted herself up a little before sinking back down onto him harder, enjoying herself thoroughly as his cock rubbed against her favourite and most sensitive spots inside of her cunt. She deliberately opened her mind wider so that the Master could feel the rush of pleasure every stroke of his cock gave her, and smiled against his neck as he shuddered beneath her in response. 

She could sense that he was very close and started to move faster on his lap, gripping his shoulder tighter as an orgasm of her own suddenly crept up on her. The feedback from the Master’s pleasure within her mind was steadily heightening her own. 

The Doctor lost her rhythm as her orgasm washed over her quickly, spreading from her cunt and extending out throughout her body and down the link she had formed with the Master’s mind.

The Master choked and groaned against her collarbone as his head dropped forward, his hips thrusting up against her hurriedly as he took over, chasing the end of her pleasure and the start of his own.

His thighs smacked against hers, bouncing the Doctor on his lap, and his hands dragged her back down as he fucked her hard, panting roughly against her neck.

“That’s it, _that’s it!_ ” The Doctor chanted, biting at his shoulder in the way she knew he loved and crying out as he responded by thrusting his cock deeply and rapidly inside of her, almost hitting her cervix.

“Doctor! _Fuck_ -” the Master finally cried as he came hard, his hands clamping down on her hips tightly enough to add even more bruises to her skin, and holding her close to him as he shuddered and jerked, his cock pulsing continuously, emptying deep within her cunt.

The Doctor’s mind was still linked with his, so as he started to orgasm, _so did she._

They held onto each other tightly as both rode out a giant wave of pleasure, built up between their minds and drowning them both.

The Doctor had no idea how much time had passed when she finally roused, body tingling and limbs like jelly. The Master was still panting against her, his arms holding her loosely on his lap now. 

“You OK?” The Doctor asked softly after clearing her throat, leaning back a little to look at his face.

The Master smiled at her, eyes twinkling, “More than OK, Dear.” He leaned forward to close the gap between their mouths and kissed her soundly. 

This kiss felt _different_ to the Doctor, and her hearts suddenly thundered hard in her chest, emotions she knew she _shouldn’t_ allow herself to have stirring deep in her gut. The Master broke the kiss after a minute or so, and stared into her eyes for a moment. The connection in their minds had closed between them, but for a fleeting second the Doctor was sure that he could tell what she was feeling. 

“Come on, I believe you have a cure for me?” He asked gently after a long moment, shivering a little as his cock slipped wetly from her as she lifted herself up gingerly from his lap.

Legs shaking a little but feeling thoroughly relaxed and _good_ \- if a little conflicted- the Doctor got to her feet, accepting the fluffy towel the Master handed her as he stood beside her. 

“Yeah, it won’t take long to sort, I’m pretty sure you’ll have everything I need.” She replied kindly, wiping herself quickly with the towel and dumping it into his laundry basket.

\-----

Once properly dried and dressed, they made their way into the Master’s med-bay and the Doctor immediately set to work, enjoying herself as she rummaged through the Master’s many cupboards of supplies.

She could sense his gaze on her as she bustled about the room and could not help but smile to herself, liking the attention.

The Doctor had not been exaggerating when she said the cure was an easy one to make, as fifteen minutes later she was loading up a syringe ready to give to the Master. 

“Which arm?” She asked carefully, standing next to a bed the Master had sat himself down on.

“Doesn’t matter, just do it,” he replied almost sadly, his eyes watching her closely as she rubbed his arm with an alcohol wipe before pressing the needle slowly into his skin.

“You’ll need to sleep to let it do it’s work, but once you’re awake again you’ll be back to normal.” The Doctor reassured him, rubbing the spot she had injected gently with the edge of her thumb.

The Master nodded, already yawning and allowing her to help him into the bed, pulling down the soft blankets and plumping up a pillow for him to lay back on.

“Stay with me?” He asked quietly, shuffling to the side so there was space next to him for her.

The Doctor worried her lip for a moment before quickly giving in and climbing in next to him. She had been away from her fam for a considerable amount of time now, but she reasoned that she was in a slightly more reliable time-ship than her own, what was a few more hours?

\-----

“Stay here with me?” The Master’s voice broke the silence as they lay cuddled together in bed, both having woken a while ago but neither wanting to leave the comfort of one another's embrace.

“You know I can’t.”

“Why not? _Why_ do you always choose those human _pets_ of yours over me? What do they have that I don’t? What could they possibly give you that I can’t give you?” The Master quickly angered, his arms tensing around her as he ranted against the back of her neck.

The Doctor sighed and turned in his arms to face him, “I’m sorry. I have a duty of care to them and they’re my friends. They’re like family.”

The Master frowned at her, lip curling a little in distaste, “How can they be family? They’ll be gone in a blink of an eye! You could have _forever_ with me!”

“We don’t work that way, you know this,” the Doctor replied sadly, holding his gaze for a moment as he pouted at her before leaning in to kiss him. The Master sighed against her mouth, relaxing next to her and seemingly accepting her response. She could tell that he was not completely happy though, it radiated out from his mind, unable to stay behind the many walls he constructed there. 

\-----

A few hours later the Doctor found herself being dropped off by a solemn looking Master next to her own TARDIS. She bade him farewell with a gentle kiss and a promise to see him again soon enough and watched as his TARDIS quietly dematerialised back into the vortex.

To her immense relief, her companions were safe inside her TARDIS, and each of them had plenty to tell her. 

“They started hunting off-worlders when that building exploded. It was a hospital Doc! Hundreds died.” Graham rubbed at his eyes, his shoulders hunched as sadness visibly swept over him.

“If it wasn’t for the TARDIS, we’d have been killed.” Yaz continued, casting a worried glance at Graham as Ryan stepped over quietly to wrap his arm around him.

“What do you mean?” The Doctor asked, confused and frowning at her.

“She saved us. She came to us when we were running. We thought it was you at first but the TARDIS was empty and she brought up a hologram of you.” Yaz continued, lifting a hand to stroke one of the TARDIS’ columns, smiling as the ship hummed in response.

“Emergency protocol six!” The Doctor gasped, chuffed that her ship had remembered to enact the safety measures she had spent so many months installing properly.

“That’s what she said!” Ryan and Yaz replied together, smiling a little at one another before looking back towards the Doctor.

Yaz’s face dropped and deep sadness came over her expression. “We thought you were dead, Doctor!”

“Yeah Doc, we didn’t know if we’d ever see you again, not when you were captured and taken from right in front of us!” Graham added, sighing heavily and sitting down on one of the many steps that adorned the central space.

“What happened to you? How did you escape?” Yaz asked curiously, her eyes studying the Doctor’s form carefully as if trying to work out from her appearance clues as to where she had been.

“I don’t really know where I ended up, but I did a clever thing with a teleport and I was back!” The Doctor lied smoothly, making it clear to her companions in unspoken words that the conversation was closed. There was no way of explaining where she had been to them anyway, and she could not help but feel a little ashamed at the thought of her having had so much fun whilst her companions had been in danger.

The three of them looked disappointed in her response but none of them pressed her.

“I’m sorry, I really am, but you’re safe now and we’re all together!” The Doctor continued, turning and bouncing over to her console, unable to stand the scrutiny she was under by her companions. She tried not to let her hands shake as she tapped in new coordinates and set the TARDIS into the vortex with a shudder.

Stepping back from the console, the Doctor stared up at the central column, watching as it rose and fell in uncharacteristically quiet and smooth flight.

“Are you ok though?” Yaz asked softly, walking over to her but standing a few steps back, almost as if she was afraid to approach.

“Yeah, I’m ok- don’t worry about me.” The Doctor replied automatically, hand drifting into her coat pocket to fiddle with her phone. She was simmering under the surface- angry and partly ashamed, and only one person was receiving the brunt of that.

Her fingers expertly tapped out a message to the top contact in her phone.

_D: YOU BLEW UP A HOSPITAL?!_

“Shall we go somewhere more deserted next? How about a tropical paradise? I know loads! There’s a fantastic waterfall complex on Gofensedi 7!” The Doctor enthused, plastering her trademark grin across her face and rocking on the spot as her companion’s faces lit up in excitement.

It was then that her phone buzzed quietly in reply. Sneaking a glance at it as she walked around to the opposite side of the console, pretending to fiddle with some of the controls, the Doctor had to bite her lip from both grinning and growling at the same time.

_M: Oops. x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have finally, FINALLY finished this fic... after how long? I am sorry for the wait but this past year has been a difficult one for me, with a lot of things going on including catching covid from work and dealing with the after effects of that (I'm still not 100%). My motivation to write has just been nonexistent and if it wasn't for a few good friends of mine I would have given up all together to be honest.
> 
> This story was one I just desperately wanted to finish as I really hate WIPs, I like closure to a story haha. It has perhaps not gone exactly the way I had first envisioned, and I know my tone and style of writing has changed somewhat since I started, but I do hope people still enjoy this. It was definitely a bit of an exploratory fic for me to begin with, in terms of how smutty I could go with my writing, and diving into the power dynamic between the Master and the Doctor. (Which I hope came across between each chapter!)
> 
> Please do feel free to leave a comment if you have enjoyed any of this, I really do love seeing what people think! Plus it really helps with my motivation to keep writing :D I have so many more ideas I need to get down onto paper so to speak!


End file.
